If It Were Easy
by Mr-and-Mrs.Bowties
Summary: Katy, a Cheerio looking for a boyfriend and Blaine, a quarterback looking to have a great high school experience. What could happen? cisgirl!Kurt and straight!Blaine WARNING! Pregnancy. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My name is and I love Klaine, Glee, reading, and writing. This is one of my favorite fanfictions that I've written. This is kind of super long! Review if you want me to continue. So enjoy!

Glee, Blaine, Kurt, and Sue are (sadly) not mine.

If It Were Easy

Katy walked swiftly and confidently down the McKinley main hallway. Her red and white Cheerios top held close to her chest and skirt swishing noticeably. She was greeted by her two best friends, Santana and Brittany. The three of them were the Unholy Trinity. No one got in their way. If they did, Sue, they're cheerleading director, would probably destroy them.

But, anyway, she had business to attend to. A boyfriend. The day before, Sue had told them to get one because she had saw it on a movie the night before. These were her requirements: They had to be on a sports team (preferably football). They had to be taller. They also had to be extremely handsome. So today, she was going to pick out her man. The girl could get anyone she wanted because she was the head of the Cheerios, extremely popular, and was the most B-E-Autiful girl in school.

So, as the Unholy Trinity strutted onto the football field, practice was just now finishing. The three scanned the field for boys that would fit the bill. Santana's eye landed on a large boy with a Mohawk, his name was Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Brittany ran over to an Asian that was thinner than she was and was named Mike. The two of them flirted and left holding hands with their new boyfriends. Now, it was Katy's turn. Only one guy was on the field, packing up his things. His name was Blaine and he was the quarterback. Katy walked –more like _strutted-_ over to the boy with her hands on her hips and courage oozing out of her pores. "Hi handsome." She said flicking back her ponytail.

As Blaine turned around to find the most gorgeous eyes he's ever seem. He looks over the girls' body to see a Cheerios uniform and a stunning body. Her hair was blonde and long, pulled into a high pony. She was beautiful. The goddess was starting to give him a weird look as he realized he needed to respond. Keep it cool, Anderson, he told himself.

"Hey" he breathed, sounding lamer than he intended to.

"My name's Katy Hummel. You want to walk?"

"Sure. It's Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson,"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I know all the names of the football players. Anyway, how is being "the star quarterback" going?" Katy asked as Blaine and herself walk off the field side by side.

"It's really fun. I get into the most amazing parties, get to be popular, great friends, and get to do what I love. Best thing ever." Blaine exclaimed while Katy listened with a smile.

"Yeah, it's really fun. But it comes with a lot of responsibility." Katy says as Blaine steps in front of her.

"Can we finish this over coffee? I know this good place down the street. The Lima Bean? Have you heard of it?" Blaine asks nervously but, still, smirking.

"I would love that." Katy replied as she was led down the sidewalk.

"So, you're the head cheerleader, huh?"

"Yeah. I really love it. I've been into sports since I was a little girl. My dad said my first words were "pom-poms". And I've been working at it ever since." Katy laughed. She was beginning to really like Blaine. Not just for the stupid assignment, but as a real person.

"So, tell me more. What's your family like?" Blaine asked and Katy smiled.

**GleeKlaine**

I hoped you liked it! I'm excited for this weekend's episode of Glee! The Hurt Locker pt.2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it.

I still don't own Glee.

After hours of talking, laughing, and cups of coffee, Katy had to get home for dinner.

"Look, I have to get home. But, I really had fun with you."

"Wait. How about dinner at Breadstix sometime? I'm buying?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I would love to." Katy replied as she took out her phone and handed it to him. He quickly put his number and sent himself a text. "Text me soon" She said before walking out, leaving a very happy and excited Blaine.

"Totally." He said quietly to himself.

The date was set to Friday. Which was tomorrow, and Katy was in her rom deciding what to wear. She wanted to flatter her body, but she didn't want to wear a mini dress either! So she decided on a floral dress that went down mid-thigh and light pink high heels. She would do light make up (Blaine said he had liked that) and curled hair with a side part.

It was perfect.

She walked down the stairs in her Victoria Secret sweatpants and a tank top, since it _was_ summer. She saw Finn, her step-brother, Carol, his step-mom, and Burt, his dad sitting together in the living room watching a movie on the flat screen.

"Dad? Can I go out tomorrow?" Katy asked sheepishly.

"What for?" Burt's gruff voice answered.

"I have a date…"

That seemed to pull everyone's attention.

"A… date?" Burt asked, his face showing no emotion.

"Yeah."

"Who, where, and, why?" Burt asked, still processing this through his mind. He couldn't believe this was happening. His little girl, his Katy, was going on a date? With a boy he didn't even know? Burt then realized that his little Katy Pie was growing up. He doesn't want her to grow up, but kind of father does? That's right, there's not any. He has to man up and face the facts. His daughter was ready to start dating.

"Um, okay. It's at Breadstix, his name is Blaine, and because I really like him. He's very handsome, and sweet. He asked me out and I accepted." She said.

"Okay. But I want to meet him first. He'll come here, like a gentleman, and shake my hand. Plus, I can show him my shotgun." Burt said with a straight face, only half joking.

"Okay. I'll tell him. Thanks Dad. Love you." Katy said leaning in to give her father a quick peck on the cheek.

"Love you, too." Burt said, distraught.

What was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! A little shorter I think. I don't know the next time I'm going to next update because my computer's being all weird. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is _Defying Gravity_ from "Wicked"

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

The next day found Katy, running around the house, getting ready for the big date. She was going around in her robe trying to find her computer. She needed to play her music or she couldn't relax. Katy was nervous about tonight. The girl _really_ liked Blaine and wanted it to go well.

Finally, under her Finns' pillow (how it got there, she hadn't known), she'd found it. Sighing in relief, Katy ran back up the stairs to her room and realized how much time that had taken. Once she got her computer started, she played her "Wicked" playlist.

"_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."_

She, then, got out her dress, shoes, jewelry, and hair supplies out of her walk-in closet.

"Let's get started."

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

As Katy pulled on her heels, she heard a knock at the front door and two male voices speaking. Probably Dad threatening Blaine. Oh Boy, she thought to herself.

Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she grabbed her purse. She made sure she had her phone, wallet (even though she wouldn't need it), make up touch ups, and some mints in case she gets a little something at the end of the night. Something like a goodnight kiss.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Blaine in a nice vest, button-up, dark wash jeans, and shined black shoes. Burt clapped him on the back and turned around to see her descending the stairs. Blaine looked up at her with awe. Like she was the only girl in the world. They locked eyes and it was like they were seeing each other for the first time.

They were taking out of there reverie by someone clearing their throat. They both glanced at Burt and he had a knowing look on his face.

"You guys better get going." Burt said.

Yeah. Shall we?" Blaine said, holding out his arm for Katy to take. Katy did and said a quick bye to her day before walking out the door with Blaine at her side.

Tonight would be a wonderful night together. Hopefully there would be a use to those mints.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Hope you liked it. Happy Friday/Glee Day!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Happy Tuesday! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been procrastinating all weekend. It's kind of (super) short, but has a lot of meaning. I think you'll love it though. But I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

Still don't own anything.

**GleeKlaineGlee**

The date had gone great.

She had a wonderful time with Blaine, and Katy thought had an amazing time also. During their date at Breadstix, They had talked and laughed and gotten to know each other. She really liked Blaine and he felt the same about her. Katy had ordered a Grilled Chicken Salad, while, Blaine got a Spaghetti Bowl. He, also, had gotten (after ten minutes of begging) Katy to share a Chocolate Lava Cake. She said was on a diet, but he had insisted. After that, Blaine had taken her to the park for a walk. It had been very romantic.

So, here they were. Sitting in the front seats of Blaine's Jeep, singing at the top of their lungs to a Katy Perry song (Teenage Dream). They were enjoying how loose they can let themselves be when they were with each other. Forgetting their popular lives for a while was amazing.

Blaine pulled into the Hummel driveway and but the car in park. He quickly got out and opened Katy's door for her. "Thank you." She said quietly and bashfully.

They walked up the driveway until they reached the front porch. Blaine nervously grabbed Katy's hand. They turned to each other, slowly. "I had a really great time, tonight." She said sweetly, looking at Blaine through her eyelashes.

"Me too." Blaine said back, quietly. They were close to each other. Very close. Blaine's eyes flickered between Katy's blue orbs and her plump soft lips. He looked into her eyes one more time before slowly leaning in. Their lips touched softly and fireworks shot off behind their eyelids. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, eyes not losing eye contact.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Katy as about to lean in again, when the porch light flickered on and off, signaling But was about to come outside. He did, and said gruffly," I think it's time for you to go, Blaine."

"Yeah, I should." Blaine said kissing Katy on the cheek, "See you later." He said before walking off to his car (but not before swiftly pumping his arm in the air in triumph).

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream_

I guess there was a reason for those mints.

**GleeKlaineGlee**

Okay hoped you liked it! Please review!

P.S: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It mean so much to me when I see them. The other day when I saw some reviews and favorites and followers, I cried. Happy tears of course. Also, tell me if you don't like something about this story I could be doing better and I'll try and fix it.

Tell me what you thought about Friday's episode, The Hurt Locker Part 2, if you watched it. What is your favorite _Glee _song right now? Mine is _Piano Man_ from season 5. Okay, till next update!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I know, I know! I haven't updated in a million years! I need to get my computer updated or something so I have a kind of longish chapter for you! Hope you like/love it!

**GleeKlaineGlee**

Friday night dates turned into Saturday night dates until it was kind of a tradition between the couple. Katy and Blaine were officially dating and the power couple of the school. Everyone envied their relationship, especially the Glee Club. They were called the New Directions. The name was made up by the show choirs' director, Will Shuster (or Mr. Shu as some student called him). The six members were Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabrey, Tina Cohen Chang, Artie Abrams, and Mercedes Jones. Most people in club were lonely (being lonely and all) and wanted what Katy and Blaine had. Mr. Shu decide to recruit some new (read: popular) members. You see, to go to Sectionals, they had to have at least twelve members.

Rachel Berry, the co-leader of the group, was putting up sign-up sheets in the girls' locker room, when she heard a voice. A voice that was beautiful and almost angelic. She quietly crept to the showers and was shocked to see the popular girl in school singing her heart out to no music at all.

She hadn't heard a voice like that since the last time her and her family watched her latest My Space video at dinner.

You see, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry was a little self-centered. Okay, a lot. She was very musically talented and thought she deserved the spotlight all the time because she _was so much better._ She was the star/co-captain/teachers' pet of the New Directions. Rachel loved competition because she loved performing and she would _always_ win. Her role model was the one and only Barbra Streisand. It had been since she'd been in her mother's stomach. She had never met her mother though. Rachel had two gay dads, Leroy and Hiram. Once you began to get to know them, you'd know why their daughter is so crazy. They had mixed their sperms together, so wouldn't know who the father would be and they could be a better family for it. Being an only child, she was very spoiled. When the girl was little, her dads would get her anything and everything she ever needed to be better at beating the competition. That was what had gotten her here today.

When Rachel slowly walked away to go to Mr. Shu about her discovery, she stopped in her tracks to think about what she was about to do.

What if she didn't get as many solos? If someone else got them, then she wouldn't be in the spotlight as much. But, more than anything, she wanted to win Sectionals and keep the club going. This girl may be the only way. So, Rachel put on a brave face, and walked boldly to Mr. Shu's office.

**GleeKlaineGLee**

Finn sighed as he tiredly took off his football pads and threw the lazily on the floor. It had been a very pressuring week. From finding a new member to having the big football game tis Friday on his shoulders. If he didn't find a new member, his girlfriend and Mr. Shu would be mad at him. If they didn't win the game (he was the running back), he would lose his bet with the lead of the hockey team, Rick "the Stick" Nelson. Five hundred dollars on the line, man.

"Oh, crap!" he voiced. He had forgotten that he had to go to the store after practiced for his mom, Carol. Carol had been double booked a t the hospital (being a nurse and all) and couldn't get there. He wished he had the help of his dad. His father had died in Iraq before Finn was born. Finn hadn't even been able to meet him. Sometimes he is thankful for that.

He was about to leave when he heard a voice coming from the showers. Whoever it was, they were really good. He slowly walked towards the person to see the person was. Once he got there, he saw it belonged to no other than Blaine Anderson. Blaine had the quarterback position, the head cheerleader, the brain, and the popularity. To say that Finn was a little jelous would be an understatement. But, if found this amazing voice and didn't bring it back to Glee, Rachel would be pissed! And he did **NOT** want beck on her bad side. O, he sighed as he walked to his best friends', Puck, truck to see if he could get a ride.

This year would probably be very bumpy.

**GleeKlaineGlee**

Okay! I hope you guys liked it. Review, favorite, and follow if you like it and share your thouts!

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's one of my longer ones so far!

I don't own anything

...

Katy was at her locker on Tuesday switching out her books for history, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She had expected it to be her boyfriend, but turned around to see a short brunette wear the most hideous outfit standing with her very mannish hands on her wide unattractive hips. Katy instantly disliked the girl when she saw the determined look upon her face.

"Can I help you?" said a very confused Katy.

"Yes you can. I'm Rachel Berry and I wanted to tell you that you should be interested in joining the New Directions, the school glee club."

"Uhhh…"

"Now, I know that it might seem a bit undesirable to you popular jerks, but it's very fun and it will uplift your sorrow lives of living under someone else's standards and caring way too much about your bodies. My boyfriend, Finn Hudson, should be giving your boyfriend a similar conversation as this one. So, I'm going to let you two talk it out and I'll get to you tomorrow." She said before stomping her big feet down the main hallway before getting a bright red icy slushy in the face.

Katy stood stunned for a moment before muttering, "What the hell was _that_?"

Blaine was getting ready to exit the locker room to find his wonderful girlfriend. Things had been going great between them and he was really happy. They went on dates like the movies, dinner, dancing, anything for his baby. He was taken out of his beautiful thoughts by something someone said behind him, "Hey, dude?"

It was the one and only Finn Hudson. This being the first time he had spoken to each other (even though he's Katy's step brother), Blaine was really excited. You see, Finn is really popular. Not as much as Blaine Anderson, but still popular. He has been on the Titans since freshman year and everyone knows who he is. To be honest, Blaine is super intimidated. Plus he's super tall (Like two freaking feet taller).

"Yeah?" Blaine said, trying to keep his cool.

"Um, look, I'm going to be honest with you. I was sent here by my girlfriend to try to get you into glee club. And if I don't come back to her with good news, she won't let me touch her for like a month. So, can you like talk to your girlfriend and thank her and think about it? Thanks, dude."

"Okay?" Blaine said, thoroughly confused.

"Bye!" Finn said before rushing out the locker room door.

Blaine stood there for a while, staring at the door where Finn had just exited. After a few seconds, he shook his head, gathered his things, and left to find Katy.

Katy and Blaine (or Klaine as some of their friends called them) were spooning a long couch in the Hummel living room, Blaine laying with his back to the couch and his arms holding Katy, who was laying on his chest. Blaine decided to bring up what had happened today.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" Katy smiled at her nickname.

"Did someone talk to you today? About a… _glee club_?"

"Yeah. Some weirdo came up to me and was practically forcing a bunch of information through my ears. She was ugly and crazy." Katy turned around to face Blaine, still in his warm, comforting arms.

"I think we should do it. I don't have much on my college application. I want this. It seems fun, and we I need more fun and less stress in my life. With all those tests coming up soon and Sue always breathing down my neck, it's hard. I need this. _We_ need this. I could get Santana and Brittany there. Maybe you could get Puck and Mike to join. Please?" Katy begged.

"What about our reputation? We could get slushed and stuff. Do want to risk that?" Blaine stressed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you sure _you _want to go?"

"If it makes you happy and if it makes you smile. I'll do anything to make you flash me that beautiful smile." Blaine said, smirking a goofy smile.

"You are so good to me, Blaine."

"I just give you what you deserve."

...

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm just going to start by saying that I am super sorry. I haven't uploaded in so long but just so you know, I am far from finishing. If you are reading this and have been, thank you for sticking with me. I have gotten my computer working again, so the updates should come more frequent. So enjoy

I don't own Glee

**GleeKlaine**

The next day, Blaine and Katy walked confidently down the hallway toward the two co- captins of the glee club. They were still gleaming from what had happened last night.

Anyway, as the couple approached Rachel and Finn, a big black girl just got slushed right after screaming, "My weave!"

A blond with designer clothes that was walking with her helped her to the girls' bathroom to clean up. Blaine looked at Katy nervously, but Katy just shook it off and boldly approached the standing against the lockers.

"Excuse me? We've talked about your offer and we decide that, yes, we'd love to join your club. Oh, and we got some others to join too. From the Cheerios! and the football team. They were a little reluctant, by we convinced them."

In all honesty, Katy and Blaine hadn't even asked them yet, but were very determined to get them into that choir room. They decided to lie and say Coach Sue and Coach Tanakah had made mandatory for them to join, in order to help their technic. It might blow up in their faces, but they were willing to take the risk in order to make each other happy.

"Wow! Thank you so much! Glee is on every day except for Wednesday from three until five. In case you forget, here are some schedules for you and you friends." She said as she shoved a stack of papers in Katy's hands.

"Uh…thanks?" Blaine said looking at the short girl like she was insane.

"You are very welcome." Rachel said beaming as the bell rung," See you guys later!"

"Well, her enthusiasm sure is getting old. Katy said as she and Blaine walked hand in hand to her next class Blaine was walking her to.

"Yeah, I think her _personality_ is getting old!"

Katy chuckled and agreed with his statement, when they reached her class.

"Well, I'll see you later, baby. I'll miss you though." Blaine said.

"You're not going to give me a goodbye kiss?" Katy teased.

Blaine leaned in and whispered against her lips," I'll never say goodbye to you." And then brought Katy into a searing kiss.

"I'll _see you later_." Blaine left Katy stunned, walking away with a jump in his step and a smirk on his lips.

**GleeKlaine**

Okay, well there it is. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter, Glee Club! Thoughts? To Be Continued (hopefully sooner than later)…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I have a little bit of a surprise. I actually wrote some songs into a chapter! Yay! I've been wanting to for a while but never found somewhere to put them. Anyway, this starts from the end of the last chapter. This took forever to write so I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Glee or the songs in this chapter.

…

Rachel and Finn walked proudly down the hallway toward 's office. They were so happy that they had gotten new voices for the glee club. Now, they could go to Sectionals! Finn looked over at Rachel and knew they were thinking the same thing. Duets. It was duet week and they would be singing a very romantic song together tomorrow. They would so win!

Rachel, on the other hand, wasn't think the _exact_ same thing. They couldn't win. They could, but they can't. If they do, Blaine and Katy wouldn't feel welcome and might quit the club. The Jewish girl never thought she would ever say this. They were going lose.

…

The day had gone smoothly for Katy. She hadn't seen Blaine since third period, but they were going to meet Blaine before Glee starts for a make out session in the backseat of Blaine's car to calm their nerves.

It was her last period of the day. Math. It was also her worst subject, so she was just daydreaming about what song she could sing for audition. She automatically thought of one thing. Broadway. It was always her dream to go to New York when she was out of high school. Blaine wanted to go also. So, she thought it as a win-win. Katy knew she could sing. Her mother had sung with or to her every night before she'd died. When Katy had gotten older, her mom had taken her some community theater and she instantly fell in love with it. It had ben magical and perfect.

Maybe she could do something from Funny Girl… Yes! She loved it and would sing a song from it. Just as she figured out her plans for that evening, the bell rung and everyone started to put their belongings in book bags and backpacks.

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Katy groaned at the alarm she had set before making out with Blaine. He had nipping and sucking on her neck while she ran her hands lower and lower down his hairy chest. Katy quickly grabbed her phone to turn it off. She sat up so she could get her top back on and throw Blaine his shirt.

She climbed to the front of the car and squealed when Blaine teasingly slapped her ass. She gave Blaine a disapproving look but still had a smile on her lips. She had just realized that the windows were all fogged up from their actions. She chuckled and got out her to-go makeup and hair bag to fix herself back up for Glee club that was in 10 minutes.

When she was finished, Katy texted Santana and Brittany to make sure they were ready. The girls and their boyfriends would be helping Blaine on his song while Katy was singing alone. They had their sheet music and stuff, ready to perform.

…

When they walked into Glee Club, they immediately were bombarded by the club director.

"Hey guys! Come on in! You guys are going to love it here!"

They all sat down in the plastic chairs and Mr. Schue said, "Okay! This is Katy Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, and Noah Puckerman. We are all very happy to have you here."

"That would be me!" Blaine said raising the hand that wasn't around Katy's shoulders," Do you mind if we take this to the auditorium?"

"Sure!"

… In the auditorium…

Blaine stands at the front of the stage with Santana and Brittany at his sides a few feet behind him. Matt, Mike, Puck stood in the shadows, just their silhouettes seen, with their heads pointing down.

The boys chorus and start the song with, "Oh yeah, Oh yeah!"

**So scarred of breakin' it**

**That you won't let it bend**

**And I've wrote two-hundred letters I won't ever send**

**Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem**

**You'd rather cover them up**

**I'd rather let them be**

**So let me be**

**And I'll set you free**

**I'm in misery **

**There ain't nobody who can comfort me**

The boys and girls harmonized as Blaine sang lead.

**Why won't you answer me?**

**The silence is slowly killin' me**

**Girl, you really got bad**

**You really got me bad**

**Now, I'm gonna get you back**

**I'm gonna get you back**

Everyone applauded as Blaine, the girls, and the boys exited the stage.

"Wow! Guys, that was amazing! We defiantly got some new great voices!"

"Thanks" they all said at different times.

"Okay!" Will clasped his hands," Next up we have Katy performing a Broadway song, right?"

Katy came out from backstage in a short all black dress rather than her regular Cheerios! uniform.

"Yes. I'll be singing my favorite song from Funny Girl and also is the hardest." Katy smiled when she saw Rachel beaming at the announcement.

Katy walked to the center stage, spotlight only on her. Heart thumping in her ears, she nodded the piano player and began to sing…

_Oh, my man, I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms,_

_The world is bright_

_Alright_

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

_For whatever my man is,_

_I am his forevermore._

She paused with the music to wipe off the tears she shed. This was her mothers' favorite song. They'd sing it day in and day out. Katy had made sure it was played at her funeral also. She didn't care if she was hitting the notes or not. All she cared about was singing this for- to her mother with all of the love in the world. With each line, her voice got more and more powerful and raw with emotion.

_Oh, my man, I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms,_

_The world is bright_

_Alright_

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

_For whatever my man is,_

_I am his_

_Forevermore!_

Everyone in the audience were crying from the emotional connection to the song. They sat stunned for a moment. Blaine was the first one to come out of the trance and stand up and start cheering "GO KATY!"

She chuckled and whipped a few of her tears away. Then, everyone got up and started clapping and cheering like mad.

"Whoa! Katy! That was amazing! Wow! I'm… I'm speechless! Welcome to the Glee Club!"

…

Okay! Wow. Thoughts?

The songs were:

_My Man_ by Barbra Streisand

_Misery_ by Maroon 5

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys! So, chapter 9! I split the chapter in two and I'll post the other one tomorrow or Friday. Uh… enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs.

Rachel is **Bold**

Katy is _Italics_

Them together is _**this**_

…

Mr. Schuster walked into Glee Club today to find everyone chatting away to each other happily. He went straight to the white board and wrote one word.

Duets.

He stood, facing the teenagers until everyone settled down. "Okay guys! This week, we're doing duets. I will pick your partners and perform a song. No one does the same song. It doesn't have to be romantic. I'll write the names now."

These are the things he wrote:

**1\. Rachel/Katy**

**2\. Finn/Blaine**

**3\. Santana/ Tina/ Brittany**

**4\. Puck/ Quinn**

**5\. Mercedes/Matt**

**6\. Artie/Mike**

"Alright. Since the number of people is odd, Santana, Tina, and Brittany will all do a song together. Get to work. Numbers one and six will be singing today. And at the end of the week, we'll be singing a duet number all together."

Everyone got with their partners. For Rachel and Katy, it was pretty easy.

"Okay, so we both love Broadway and have amazing emotional voices. Maybe we could do something from Les Miserables?" Rachel said.

"No. maybe we could do a Wicked song?"

"Maybe… How about Evita?"

"Yes! That's perfect! Let's get to work."

On the other side of the room, Artie and Mike were having a lot more trouble.

"I don't know if I can sing dude. Maybe I could like, dance behind you while you sing." Mike said.

"Yeah, cool. Maybe a pop song. I like that one song, _P.Y.T?_"

"Awesome! But, we have to find some girls to sing to."

They both looked in the same direction. "Tina." They both voice in unison. The boys were about to have a very bad argument, when Will cut them off.

"Okay, guys. Here is Katy and Rachel!"

The two girls walked to the middle of the room with their hands on their hips. Rachel nodded at Brad, the piano player, and began to sing.

**It won't be easy, you'll think it's strange**

**When I try to explain how I feel**

**That I still need your love**

**After all that I've done**

**You won't believe me**

**All you will see is the girl you once knew**

**Although she's dressed up to the nines**

**At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen**

**I had to change**

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window_

_Staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around, trying everything new_

**But nothing impressed me at all**

**I never expected it to**

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

**All through my wild days**

**My mad existence**

**I kept my promise**

_Don't keep your distance _

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is_

**I never left you **

**All through my wild days**

_My mad existence_

**I kept my promise**

_Don't keep your distance_

**Have I said too much?**

_There's nothing more I can think of_

_To say to you_

_But all you have to do_

**Is look at me to know**

_**That every word is**_

_**True!**_

The Glee student gave a standing ovation while Katy and Rachel bowed together and beamed at all their praises. They were going to win!

…

Okay, so there it is. Um, next chapter is some drama. Ohhhhh! Anyway, thoughts?

The song is _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ from Evita (Madonna version)

**I have ask you guys for your opinion. What is your guys' favorite Klaine duet or duet that you would like to hear them sing? I may or may not put it in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't been updated for a while. My muse just got away from me. I wanted to make the 10th chapter really dramatic. So I am really sorry for this chapter. Just so you know, it'll get better. It also might be super confusing. This picks up right after the last chapter.

I don't own Glee or the song in this chapter.

…

Mike and Artie stared blankly at what had just happened in front of them. Katy and Rachel had **KILLED **that Broadway number. They didn't know how they were going to top that. Artie would have to sing his best and Mike would have to dance his best. They were both going to dedicate it to Tina. Tings might get a little heated up there. Either way, they _knew_ they would win.

"Alright, so here is Mike and Artie!"

Once they got to the front of the room, Artie started to sing and Mike started to dance.

_You know, you, you make me feel so good inside, heh_

_I always wanted a girl like you, such a _

_P.Y.T, Pretty Young Thing, oh!_

_I want to love you _

_Pretty Young Thing_

_You need some lovin' _

_Tender Lovin' Care_

_And I'll take you there _

_I want to love you_

_Pretty Young Thing _

_You need some lovin'_

_Tender Lovin' Care_

_And I'll take there_

The music stopped and Mike stopped his movement in his ending position. Everyone stood and applauded. Their eyes landed on Tina to see a very heavy bush across her tan skin. It wasn't every day she was recognized like that.

"Great job! A lot of energy! This week is off to a great start!" Mr. Schue said. The two grinned at the praise they looked at each other and fist bumped. Maybe this could be the start of a new friendship. Or maybe not.

…

He walked down the new hallways of the new school in the new town of the new state. He flipped his sandy brown hair back as he thought of how his family just packed up and moved here from Iowa. He couldn't believe that every place he's ever moved to was lame. As he walked slowly passed the art room, he sees the most gorgeous girl. She was in a red and white cheerleading uniform that had brought out her pale skin. And her blond hair pulled into a pony tail, looking for something in her locker. He decides he needs to get her some way somehow.

He walks up to her and says," Hey, need some help?"

"Uh… yeah, actually. I can't reach that book up there." She said pointing up to the top shelf of her locker.

He easily reached up and got it, gingerly handing it back to her." Thanks." She said," My name's Katy."

He smiled at the name and replied," Ryder."

…

Tina shyly walked up to Artie, who was wheeling himself to his locker. Once he stopped, he finished walking up to him and stopped in front of him. He looked up at her and raised his brow.

"Hey, Artie. I would j-j-just like to say thanks for the song yesterday. It was really song."

"Yeah, it was all for you girl! I was also wondering if you would let me take you to Breadstix?"

"S-s-sure. I'd love to." She said her goodbye and walked away to find Mercedes and all the Glee girls. She needed a makeover.

…

Katy and Ryder slowly but surely became great friends. Don't worry, this was all a part of his plan. He would get to know Katy and then strike. He knows she has a boyfriend but, is willing to get past that to get to her.

One night, Katy had asked Ryder to join Glee club. And he accepted. On his first day, he sung _A Hard Day's Night_ by the Beatles. And for just a second, he thought he saw Katy swoon. That was the day he swore to himself that he would take action immediately.

After two weeks, Ryder asked Katy to meet him in the choir room and she replied with a yes. So, here he waited, nervous. He didn't know if Katy would be happy and kiss him back or be pissed and slap him. He was willing to take the risk. He didn't have any more time to worry, as Katy walked into the room.

"Hey! You wanted to see me?"

Now or never.

Ryder got up and pressed his lips against Katy's.

…

Blaine walked down the hallway towards the choir room. He forgot his letterman jacket in there and was in a hurry. He was supposed to be meeting Katy after school at his car so they could go on a date. They had been separated a lot because of Ryder, her new best friend. She felt bad when he mentioned it to her.

As he neared the door, he felt something bad was happening. He shook it off and opened his eyes to see something he would never forget. Tears stung at his eyes. He realized what was happening and screamed in rage," What the HELL?!"

Ryder jumped away and Katy was still too stunned to move. Once she came to her senses, she looked wide eyed at Blaine because of what just happened.

"Blaine-"

"No. NO" Blaine ran as far away as he could.

…

Okay, I'm really sorry. No, this isn't going to end up being a Kurt/Katy and Ryder fic.

The song is the shorter version of _P.Y.T_ by Michel Jackson.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So here is a two parter. I already have them both written down, I just have to type them. So the next chapter should be up soon. This chapter starts off from the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…

_Last time on If It Were Easy… Blaine and Katy were doing really well, but then this guy named Ryder came in and pretty much stole her from him. Then, Ryder decided to make his move on Katy and Blaine saw it and he ran far away from them… That's what's happened on If It Were Easy._

...

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Katy screamed at Blaine.

"I liked you, so I went for it."

"Well, you might have just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me." Katy said.

"Well, now _I_ can be the best thing-"

He was cut off by a hard slap to cheek.

"I would rather rot in hell." she walked out, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She got her phone out her pink purse she was carrying and called Blaine. No answer. She called again. No answer. She tried over and over and over again until she got to Finns' car to ask for a ride. He tried asking her what was wrong, but she just shot him down and told him to take her to Rachel's house. He had winced at her name but agreed. Katy didn't know why he did, but didn't question it.

Ever since they had done a duet, Katy and Rachel had grown really close. They had had sleepovers filled with songs, musicals, and makeovers. They went to coffee and double dates together with their respected boyfriends. Anytime one of them had a relationship problem, the other would give advice, time, or many bowls of ice cream. She smiled for just a second at the thought of the other girl as they pulled into the Berry house hold.

Katy sat and waited for Finn to unbuckle his seatbelt, but he stayed still. "Are you not coming in?" she was confused.

"Uh… no. I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Why don't you ask _her_?"

"…Okay?" Katy got out and walked to the door. She rang the bell and Hiram Berry opened the door.

"Hey, Katy… what's wrong?"

"Relationship problems. Is Rachel home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. She's a little shook up over something. You're welcome to stay over if you want."

"Thanks Mr. Berry." She walked up the stair and to Rachel's room. She knocked on the door lightly and opened the door to see Rachel laying on her pink bed with a bunch of used tissues laying around her.

Oh no. "Rachel?" Katy asked softly.

The girl lifted her head. Once she saw Katy, she quickly got up and ran into her arms. They hugged out their sad feelings for about five minutes before they both backed away to sit on the bed.

"What happened to you?" Katy asked.

"Me and Finn broke up."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I found out that he wasn't a virgin, cheated on him with a guy named Jessie, and he broke up with me."

"OH, honey." Katy hugged her.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked once she got herself together.

"Uh… Ryder wanted to talk to me after school. I went there and he kissed me." Rachel gasped," Blaine walked in. He ran away and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh my god. I knew he had feelings for you, but I didn't know he'd go so far."

"Yeah- wait! You knew he liked me?"

"Well yeah. The only ones that didn't were you and Blaine."

"Huh. I guess I'm pretty oblivious."

"No. It's good. It means that you were too busy with Blaine to think about any other guy."

"I hope that when or if I get in touch with Blaine, he forgives me. I really want him to." Katy sighed.

"Forgive you for what? You didn't do anything."

"For letting him get this close to me. Making Ryder think it's okay to just kiss me out of nowhere."

"I don't think that's true but, would you like to join me in soaking up my tears with Broadway and junk food?"

"Sue will kill me but, absolutely."

…

Okay! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll have the second part up as soon as possible.

Please, please review! Tell what you want to see more of or you want less of!

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So here is the second and last part of Explain. I **really** hope you guys like this because I worked hard on it and it had a lot of writer's block.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything.

…

His hands hit the punching bag. He hit it over and over until he just couldn't anymore and collapsed onto the gym floor. He hadn't been eating or drinking or sleeping since that day. The day when he had him heart broken. The day when he had found his girlfriend-no, ex-girlfriend- kissing another guy. Ryder. Blaine could beat his face in. that guy with his stupid hair. It made him look like a lesbian. He's not even as big as Blaine (muscle wise). Plus, he probably didn't love Katy as much as he did. Yes, he loved her. Blaine was going to tell her that night, after their date.

She would say it back, he would kiss her until they both couldn't breathe, and they would live happily ever after. He guesses that dreams like that don't really come true. But the thing is, that Katy made Blaine think they did. He misses her. Badly. But he has to remember, Katy is probably off with Ryder right this minute.

But, Blaine still misses her. …

Katy couldn't sleep. She looked over to Rachel, who slept beside her. She had tear tacks down her cheeks, and a pained look on her face. The room was dark, the only light coming from the dull glow from the television. Most of the night, her thoughts went back and forth between how much she messed up with Blaine, to have much she hated Ryder. The boy could most likely messed up everything between him and Blaine. She wondered if Blaine would forgive her. And if he did, would they go back to where they left off, or would they have to start all over?

Katy loved Blaine. She's known she did for a while now but didn't know how to say it. Even if she did, what if Blaine didn't love her back? She had to talk to Blaine. Soon. Katy didn't know exactly what she would say, but she did know that she needed him.

Katy misses Blaine, too.

…

Monday morning, Blaine walked down the main hallway, when he was bombarded by Katy and cornered into an empty classroom. Blaine kept his vision down and away from Katy's blue eyes that he dreamed of so much.

"Blaine?" Katy asked softly.

"What?" Blaine replied sharply.

"We need to talk. I can explai-"

"Explain what? Explain how you broke my heart?"

"I didn't cheat on you."

This caught Blaine's attention. "What?"

"I didn't cheat on you. Ryder _kisses me_. I asked him why he asked me to come into the choir room, and he just forced a kiss on me. I was just so stunned and confused, I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I am so sorry I didn't see that he liked me earlier. Please forgive me. I have been _miserable_ the last few days and I've been missing you like crazy. Please take me back?''

"Please tell me you're not lying."

"I'm not lying. I promise."

Blaine stood still for a few seconds, and Katy grew nervous. He gave a small smile and then simply opened his arms. Katy beamed and ran into them. She squeald and giggled as she was lifted and spun around twice before being put back on the ground.

He looked into her eyes with love and admiration and then lent in to kiss her. Their lips moved together for a long time and when they pulled away, Blaine instantly said," I love you."

Katy looked stunned but it only took her a few seconds to say it back. "I love you, too." They kissed again until Blaine pulled away and said," I'm really happy that we're together, but I have to go do something real fast. Stay here."

He quickly walked away from Katy and out the classroom. He walked down the hallway until he found hat (or who) he was looking for.

"Ryder."

Blaine walked right up to him, pulled his fist back, and punched the boy right in the face.

Ryder yelped and fell to the ground, holding his nose.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl!" He got down low and close to the other boys' face, and said in a low and dangerous tone," Stay away from her." He simply walked away, leaving Ryder on the floor, holding his nose.

He walked back into the classroom and said to Katy," I'm good now."

"Now, where were we?"

…

Okay that probably sucked but oh well.

Please review!

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, let me just say that I had the best time writing this! I mean this has my favorite song in it, and it fits into the plot perfectly! And, I am so sorry for who hate Rachel because this is mostly Katy and Rachel helping each other out, and there's little Klaine, but next chapter, I'll try and put more in. I'm also I strayed off from the duet week plot, but oh well. It just wasn't strong enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song in this chapter.

…

Katy and Blaine were cuddling on the couch and watching Grease. Katy has been completely happy since she and Blaine started seeing each other again. They didn't _exactly_ had to start over, but they didn't continue from where they left off either. They hadn't gone beyond sweet kisses, but they were both kind of okay with it. They were taking things slow. Very slow. Sometimes it gets frustrating, but mostly they just remember they love each other, and that they will get to the next stage when they were ready.

Ryder had stayed away from the two ever since Blaine punched him in the face. But neither missed the longing looks he gave Katy and glares toward Blaine. They keep their distance, so no need for any confrontations.

Just as Sandy came in with her spandex on, a phone rang.

"_Don't cry for me Argentina, the truth is I never left you, all through my wild days, my mad existence-"_

Rachel.

Katy picked up the phone and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Katy, I need you to get over here. Now."

"Um… I'm on a date with Blaine." She looked over to him with a confused look on her face, which Blaine returned.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave." She said the next words in a whisper, "It's a code pink."

Katy gasped as she remembered what code pink means. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." She pressed the end button on the phone, and turned to see Blaine giving her an expecting look. She gave him back an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry. I have to go."

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, kind of. Rachel is having some… _girl_ problems."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I need to go help her. We can do this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Thanks so much for understanding." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and left out the front door.

…

Katy arrived ten minutes later, just as she had said. She knocked on the door, and it swung open right away. Rachel grabbed her hand and practically _dragged _her upstairs. Once they got to her room, Rachel pushed Katy inside and quickly shut her door.

"Okay. What in the hell is going on?" Katy asked.

"I need to get Finn back. And you're going to help me."

"And how, pray tell, am I going to do that?"

"_You_ are going to make me so irrisistable and hot, that Finn won't be able to stand it"

Ideas suddenly racked through Katy's brain at a million miles per hour. She suddenly walked over to Rachel's IPod dock, and selected a song. She walked over to the other girl and sat her down in a desk chair. Suddenly, she started to sing…

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I _

_And let's face it, who isn't_

_Less fortunate thn I _

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over_

_I know, I know, exactly what they need_

_And, even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead, and yes, indeed_

_You. Will. Be._

_Popular_

_You're going to be popular!_

_I'll teach you the perfect poise. _Katy showed Rachel how to stand.

_When you talk to boys. _ She pointed at the picture of Finn on Rachel's nightstand.

_Little ways to firt and flounce. _ Katy flipped her hair back and winked. _Ooh_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear. _She grabbed the only good looking pair on shoes Rachel had in her closet and put them in front of her feet.

_How to fix your hair. _She grabbed rachel's brush and combed out her tangles.

_Everything that really counts_

_To be popular_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts. _Katy guestured to herself

_You'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start_

_Cause you've got an awfully long way to go_

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as personality dialysis_

_Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a Sister and adviser_

_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular-_

_I know about popular_

_And in assist from me _

_To be who you'll be_

_Instead of dreary _

_Who you were, well are. _Katy got a small dress out of Rachel's closet, pushed it into her arms, and she went into the bathroom to change. Katy continued to sing through the door.

_There's nothing that can stop you _

_From becoming popular-lar_

_La, la, la, la_

Rachel came out of the bathroom, looking very stunning.

_You'll be popular-_

_Just not quite as popular _

_As me!_

…

Rachel and Katy walked into McKinley High School Monday, looking amazing, with their arms linked.

Rachel, with the guidance of Katy, was wearing a short black dress that went down a little higher than mid-thigh that showed off her slim waist, black platforms, and a silver necklace with a black music note on it. Her hair was curled and rested on her bare shoulders.

Katy took a break from her Cheerios! uniform to wear her favorite light blue dress that went down to her knees, a black pattern, and her shoes were similar to Rachel's, and her dirty blond hair straight with a side part.

As they walked down the main hallway, they turned everyone's heads whether it be awe or jealousy.

Stage one was competed.

…

Okay! This is probably my favorite chapter so far! I really hope you guys liked it! Review, favorite, and follow if you did!

The songs were:

_Don't Cry For Me Argentina _from Evita

_Popular_ from Wicked

If you wanted to know what Rachel's dress looks like: .

Katy's dress: i00. wsphoto/v0/1500808640_

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So, guess what week it is in _If It Were Easy_! You'll have to see…

(Sorry, this is kind of short. I'll make it up to you! Wink wink)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

…

Prom week.

Just those two little words mean so many things.

When you hear those words, it means you have to get started. Like, now. Right this minute, or else your night will be ruined. So, when those two words are announced at McKinley High, all hell broke loose.

…

"Good morning, students! Get ready for you Monday morning announcements." Mr. Figgins' chipper voice sounded from the intercom," Today for lunch we are having Mystery Meat Special. Also, I am very happy to say that, this Friday is Prom!"

Everyone in the choir room immediately talking away about everything that needed to be done before that day. Mr. Schuster shushed them as Mr. Figgins continued to talk.

"-the theme of this year's prom is… starry night. Have a nice day, students." The intercom dinged off and the glee club chattered away. Will let it go because he, himself, had to go talk to Ms. Pillsbury right away. He tried to tell the students he would be right back, but they were too engrossed in their own conversations to pay attention to anything else.

In Katy and Rachel's conversation…

"Oh my gosh, I don't even know where to begin right now! Wait, yes I do! First off, dress. I might get a black, or maybe a dark purple! What about you?" Katy ranted.

"I don't even know if I'm going to go." She replied sadly.

"What? Why?"

"Because Finn and I are still broken up! I don't have a date. Plus, you said we would have our full-proof plan in action by now!"

"We will, we will! Don't worry! You'll have him back soon enough." Katy reassured.

"Yeah, I know, but I still have no reason to go, other than we are probably performing."

"Ya know what? We are going to pamper you up. When Finn sees you on Friday, he won't be able to resist you. I promise!" Katy beamed.

"Alright, alright. But, we better get working on songs too."

Katy pulled out a pink pen and a piece of paper. "Let's get started."

…

The next few days were spent with Blaine watching Katy run around and make plans for prom, while he sat and thought about how he was going to ask Katy to go with him.

He knows they will go together in the end, but he still wanted to make it special for Katy. Since it was their first prom together. He would rent a limo, sing her a love song, dance with her, a maybe even rent a hotel room. Blaine doesn't expect them to have sex, but it wasn't the worst thing he's ever heard. They were in love, and Blaine wanted to be able to show it in a physical way with Katy. But, he would also wait for her to be ready. For the rest of his life. Wait- what?

He just realized that… that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Katy. He wanted to stay with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to go to new York. Together. Buy an apartment and get married. Together. Have kids and grandkids as they grew old. Together. He smiled at the thought about Sunday mornings, him sitting at the table, rading the newspaper. Katy, making breakfast with an apron on. It was so domestic, it made his stomach flitter with happiness.

He didn't just want it. He _needed_ it.

And he was going to get it.

…

Katy and Rachel sat at their regular lunch table, waiting for Blaine. He was usually here by now, and Katy was getting worried.

Suddenly, she heard music coming from the band geeks on the courtyard stairs. Everyone instantly turned their heads in that direction at the sound. Wait a second. She knew this song. It was that Katy Perry song. Teenage Dream. Then, she heard Blaine's smooth voice coming from behind of the stair case. He came out from behind it, and walked to her slowly, singing.

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_That way turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine ended the song in front of Katy, on one knee, holding one of her small hands.

"Katy Elizabeth Hummel, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to this years prom?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, I would love to."

"Good" Blaine breathed out as her wrapped her in a tight hug and lightly kissed her on the lips.

This would be the best prom ever.

…

Okay, good or no? Please review your thoughts! I'm dying without them! And review and tell me what you thought about the series finale. Please tell I wasn't the only one who cried!

The next chapter will be up soon!

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Alright, hey guys! I would just like to say, things are going to get a little out of control after this chapter. Okay, there's no breaking up or anything bad. But I'm really scared about the comments. So, I'm just going to let you read it and enjoy the eye of the storm while it lasts…

…

"Good morning McKinley High! These are your morning announcements! First off, today for lunch we are having Soup of the Day. Okay, now, I will announce the nominees from the prom king and the prom king! The nominees for king are… Noah Puckerman, Franklin Clinton, and Blaine Anderson. The nominees for queen are… Aria Titan, Katy Hummel, and Casey Allid. Have a nice day!"

…

Everything was underway. It was two days until prom, and almost everyone was ready. All of the girls have their addresses their appointments make up appointments and dates. Even the Glee club had all of their songs ready and rehearsed. They were ready.

But Katy, not so much.

Be honest you are so she was freaking out. All week Katy had the thing that something. Sex. She had surprised herself when on Tuesday night she had a very…_ inappropriate_ dream she woke up turned on and her pain ties wet. She had taken a shower cleared her head and fell back asleep.

The next day when looked into her eyes and said he loved her she knew. She knew she was ready. To be intimate. In… _that way_.

She planned to tell Blaine after. Hopefully, he was too because she was ready. Like, now. Katy wanted to share herself with Blaine, all of herself.

Ugh, she need to talk to Rachel. They hadn't worked on the plan in a few days and she can clearly see that Rachel was upset. She also saw that Finn was too. He was constantly is his room, only coming out for food, bathroom, or to go to school. Even when he was at school, he wasn't _really_ there. He was always spaced out and in his own world. No one could talk to him anymore. He wouldn't even talk to Katy when she would bring him warm milk. That made her sad. She missed her brother dearly.

Everyone knew to get him back to his old self, he and Rachel would have to get back together. Katy is going to help them.

And help them she shall.

…

Katy isn't the only one that's freaking out.

Here Blaine is, in the most embarrassing isle of the drug store. The condom isle. He has a black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes, and dark glasses. He doesn't want to be seen. So, he dressed like a thief. But, he intended on paying for anything he gets. The only thing is, he doesn't know what to buy.

He's never tried to buy condoms, because he hasn't had a reason to. Now, he is preparing for this Friday. If he and Katy make love, he wanted to be ready.

But, there were just so many different kinds, that he feels kind of overwhelmed. Plus, there are different _sizes_? How could he know what size he is?

He just grabbed the large regulars, paid for them, and got out of there. Hopefully, this would all be worth it.

…

Friday was filled with waking up early, running around, makeup, curling irons, and tuxes until 6 o'clock. Everyone was ready. Katy was waiting for Blaine to come. She was sitting in her room in front of her vanity, applying additional mascara. She heard Burt's voice boom up the stairs," Katy! Blains here!" she looked at herself one more time, smiled and walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to step on her dress.

Blaine looked up at her in awe as he realized how beautiful his girlfriend was.

She was wearing a beautiful white flouncy dress, two inch white heels, and a sparkling diamond necklace Burt got her for her sixteenth birthday, her hair was put up in a wavy up-due, and her makeup was light and showed off her complexion quite nicely.

Katy was also admiring how handsome Blaine was. He was wearing a very tasteful two-piece suit with a shiny black shoes. His hair was gelled down, hiding all his curls. When she got down the stairs, Blaine instantly complimented her," You look absolutely beautiful."

She blushed and replied," And you look absolutely handsome." They kissed softly, and Carol came out from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that. Time for some pictures."

After some pictures, Blaine looked at his watch and said," We have to leave, or we'll be late."

"Yeah we have to go. Daddy, Carol, I'll see you tomorrow! Remember, I'm saying at Mercedes tonight."

"Wait-"They closed the door before he could finish his sentence. They giggled slightly until Katy looked up at what was in the driveway. She gasped at what was there.

"Blaine?"

…

Okay, cliffhanger, I know, but it'll be better next chapter, I promise.

Sorry for all the mistakes!

Review, please. Please?

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings: Heterosexual intercourse…

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or and characters.

Hey guys! You will see in this chapter that the cliffhanger isn't that important. But, another more important one is coming up soon. And at the end of this chapter, is something that everyone knew was coming. **Read warnings!**

…

_She gasped at what was there._

"_Blaine?"_

"Do you like it?" Blaine was bouncing up and down in excitement. There stood a shiny, white limo, ready and waiting to go.

"I told you your Jeep would be fine. You didn't have to go all out like this. This must have cost you a boat load of money." Katy whined and scolded.

"Baby, I wanted to make our first prom together amazing! I love and would do anything for you. No matter how much money it might costs."

Yep, Katy knew she was ready for tonight.

She sighed reluctantly "Alright, let's go."

…

The prom was going great. Everyone looked stunning. Everyone was dancing to the songs sung by the New Directions. Rachel was just finishing up her fifth solo of the night, and now it was Katy's turn.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_And my body froze in bed_

_If I just listen to it right outside the window_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And banished every memory you and I every made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again but_

_Then they'd always seemed right_

_They're were nights of endless pleasure_

_And more than all your laws allow_

_And when I kiss you like this _

_And you whisper like that_

_I have to admit that it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold _

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then it always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_More than all your laws allow _

_If you want me all this_

_And need me all that_

_I have to admit that it's all coming back to me_

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that _

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me _

_Now _

_And if we…_

Everyone finished their dance and clapped, Blaine the loudest. She walked down the stage, into the crowd, and stood beside Blaine.

Mr. Figgins replaced her, and card in his hand, and spotlight on him. "Okay, students! We are now going to announce the Prom Queen and King. First the nominees. Prom King: Noah Puckerman, Franklin Clinton, and Blaine Anderson." They walked up onto the stage as their names were called." Pro" Queen: Aria Titan, Casey Allid, and Katy Hummel. The winners are… Blaine Anderson and Katy Hummel!"

They were shocked as they walked forward and crowns were placed on their heads.

Katy never in a million years did she would be prom queen. The night couldn't get any better. Or could it?"

…

After the two got their crowns, it was time for the "first dance", even though they had been all night. They made their way down the stage steps and onto the middle of the gym floor. They stood in front of each other and Blaine placed his hands on Katy's waist and hers on his shoulders. They swayed to the song Mercedes was singing, starring into each other's eyes. About halfway through, Katy leaned her mouth near Blaine's ear and whispered seductively," How about we get out of here?"

Blaine froze and nervously said," Okay."

…

Blaine pulled up to the Super 8. It was the cheapest place around and Katy had insisted. It was still special. Blaine had come earlier and set it all up. They got out of the car, and instantly intertwined hands, and walked to their room.

Blaine easily opened the door and Katy gasped at the sight of the room. Rose petals were scattered throughout the room, especially the bed. Candles were the only light source in the room and the glow was beautiful.

"Oh, Blaine." She said as Blaine turned on some soft music and looked into her eyes." It's perfect."

"Are you sure."

She didn't hesitate to answer," Absolutely."

"I love you."

"I love you."

They made love that night and fell asleep in each other's arms. They were in their own world and no one could come into it or ruin it.

For now…

…

A/N: Alright guys, hop it was good. I don't know when I'll be updating next. Maybe tomorrow. Or not. If I don't by Sunday, Happy Easter!

Review please!

The song was _It's All Coming Back To Me Now _by Celine Dion.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I know, two chapters in two days, but I already had this all planned out and this is short, because, it's a promo! I don't want to overwhelm you or whatever, but I do need you guys to review and say whether or not you want me to do that one-shot or not. And make sure you read the A/N at the bottom at this page. Please.

Super short!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…

"Katy? Katy! Hey! Are you listening to me?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm listening."

"Right, and I'm not a great singer. What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange _all_ week."

"I'm fine." The truth is that Katy hadn't been fine. She had been feeling nauseous for a little while. She hadn't said anything because she thought it might just be her adrenalin rush coming down from a few weeks ago, when she and Blaine made love or something. But now, it's been five days. Five miserable days of throwing up, mood swings, and thinking the worst. And the worst: she could be pregnant. She never thought she would actually **want** her period.

If she was pregnant, what would she do? Who could she tell? Blaine was already seeing that something was wrong. Katy was constantly in her own world, never paying attention, and everyone could tell now. Something bad was happening.

She just wasn't ready to tell anyone. Not yet.

Katy would deal with this on her own. For now.

…

Katy stealthily walked into Lima's local drug store in search for something that could ruin her life forever.

A pregnancy test.

This small little thing could tell her whether or not her life would change or not.

This could tell her which path of life to go down. Okay, that's a little cliché but, it's the truth.

Once she got to them, she picked up the most expensive and accurate kind, paid for them (not missing the strange look the clerk gave her), and went home.

She went straight to her bathroom (happy to see no one home), and followed the instructions carefully. Katy waited for three long minutes before grabbing it and slowly turning it over.

A tear run down her cheek.

…

PLOT TWIST! Oh, no. Poor Katy. I just wanted you guys to know that just because she's crying, doesn't mean that she is pregnant. It could've been out of fear or relief. You never know…

I just put on a poll I need you guys to do, because I need to know whether or not Katy should be pregnant. It's up to you, so please, please do it? For me? Because I have absolutely no idea. I need you guys!

Also, I'm working on a story now, and it's a Glee crossover with the movie Clueless. It should be up soon, but I'm going to let the polls roll in before the next chapter, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Bye!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 18

Hey strangers! I haven't update in thousands of years! SO sorry! But here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Dang it.

…

Katy lay on the bathroom floor, in the fetal position, staring blankly at the pregnancy test she was clutching in her hand.

She had been laying there for the better part of an hour, crying, and letting worry wash over her.

What would she do?

Who could she tell? Blaine?

Oh, crap.

She had to tell him first. It _was_ his kid.

She switched her vision down to her stomach and put a shaking hand there.

Could she really have this baby?

Love it and keep it safe?

Who would pay for it?

Katy didn't know.

She would just have to learn.

…

Burt came home to a dark and quiet house.

He had seen Katy's car in the driveway. Maybe she went out with Blaine somewhere.

He listened closely for some kind o noise coming from up the stairs. In, a second heard something that resembled a… sob?

He slowly walked up the stairs and to Katy's bedroom door. He knocked softly, and when he didn't hear anything, he entered. It was dark, the light coming from the crack in the bathroom door.

He walked toward it, now hearing the cries more clearly. Burt knocked on the door.

…

Katy heard a knock at the door and quickly stood up. She stuffed the stick into her skirt pocket and answered with, "Yes?"

"Katy, honey, are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah. Great Dad." Should she tell him?

"You sure?"

"… I'm sure." Nope. Not today.

"Alright." Burt sounded reluctant, but walked out and down the stairs, towards the kitchen, deciding to make dinner for the family of four.

Katy stood back up to just fall back onto her knees and empty her stomach into the toilet.

She winced and rinsed her mouth out. She opened the door and walked over to collapse on her bed due to lack of energy.

The Cheerio reached over to her night stand, grabbed her phone and dialed Blaine's number. She was going to tell him.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Hey!"

"Hey! What's my beautiful girlfriend doing this wonderful evening?"

Katy giggled and blushed. "Oh, nothing. But I do need to tell you something."

"Okay, baby, what is it?"

Katy was more hesitant now. What if Blaine didn't even want the baby? What if she was left alone? Oh shit. She couldn't do this. Not now.

"Katy? You still there?" Blaine was starting to sound worried.

"Oh, yeah. I'm still here. I just wanted to say… that… I just really love you." Katy mentally slapped herself in the face for being such a coward.

"Oh. Yeah, baby, I really love you too."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, uh, can pick you up around eight?"

"Yeah, that's good. Love you." Katy said.

"Love you too." Blaine said before ending the call.

Katy sighed and decided to take a short nap.

If only life was easy…

…

Carol Hummel was not a very nice person. She might look like it on the outside, but on the inside, she was nothing more than a pure and evil bitch. She hated a lot of people, not even close to as much as she hated her step-daughter.

Carol thought that Katy was too spoiled and needed to be taught a lesson. She has been looking for a way to get Katy in deep trouble for a while, a she just found the way.

A pregnancy test.

In the back pocket of one of Katy's many skirts. She had been doing laundry one morning before she went to work, emptied out the pocket, and found it. She read it, seeing the two lines on it, and smiled at her luck.

So, here she was, on the couch, with the stick in her hand, ready to give it to Burt. She had a plan. A big, big plan.

Carol turned off the TV they were watching and turned to Burt.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Burt asked.

"We need to have a chat. Right now."

"Okay?"

"I need to show you what I found in Katy's skirt the other day." She put on her most apologetic face and handed him the pregnancy test.

"What's this?"

"Katy's pregnant." She had a concerned face on the outside, and an evil grin on the inside. Finally, she was doing what she's wanted to do for months.

"Katy!" Burt yelled, not looking away from what he had in his hand. "Come down here please!"

Katy walked down the steps and to the living room. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Katy was taken back from the bluntness at her father's question. Fear rang up her spine, causing her to slightly shiver at what might happen in the next few minutes. How did he find out? She decided to tell the truth.

"Y-yes, Dad, I am."

…

I'm really sorry. I know you guys are tired of cliffhangers, but I promise that in the next chapter, things will be cleared up.

I wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed and said whether or not you wanted Katy to be pregnant, I love you guys! Keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming!

I'm also sorry for making Carol sound so bad, I just really hate her. I think that's how she actually feels in Glee.

Sorry for mistakes!

TBC

xxKurtcoBlainexx


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Oh my god! Over 5,000 views! I don't even know how to react right now! Anyway, next chapter will be the biggest chapter because it's the twentieth chapter (it says I have 20, but one is an author's note). I'm can't even believe I made it this far! I really hope you guys are loving this story, it is my most popular story yet. I have some things up my sleeve for the rest of this story. I'm thinking of making this at least 40 chapters, if I'm lucky. I don't know if I will, but I will try. I know that there isn't many of these kinds of fanfictions, and that people like them. So, my whole point was to make a really long multi-chapter because most are one-shots. Not saying that those aren't good, because I love them. But, I know I wanted a multi-chapter but couldn't find one. So I decided to make one. Okay, I'm going to stop blabbing and let you get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee.

…

"_Y-yes, Dad. I am."_

"… Really? You're not joking?" Burt asked, stunned. He was so oblivious. He didn't even know his daughter was sexually active. When did this happen. She and Blaine had only been dating for five months. Why was this happening?

"I'm not joking. I'm so sorry, Daddy! Please don't kick me out! Please?" Katy was starting to get hysterical as she knelt down on her knees and sobbed. "Please! It was an accident! We only did it one time!"

"Katy, honey, stand up please." Burt said calmly, as she stood up, still crying silently. "Have you told Blaine yet?" She shook her head no. "Okay. Look, I'm not really happy about this situation, but I'm not going to kick you out."

"You're not?" Katy said hopefully.

"You're not?" Carol said, very unhappy and confused as to why her plan wasn't working.

But looked at his wife in shock, but brushed it off and looked back to his daughter. "No. I'll try to support you as best I can. But, you have to tell Blaine."

She sniffed. "Now?"

"Yes, now. What is it, five? He probably just got back home from football practice. Go on. You have permission to skip dinner."

"Thanks Dad." She kissed him on the cheek and ran up to her room to change into something better than her lounge wear.

…

Katy looked at herself in the mirror. She had just showered, put on a full face of make-up, and put on her newest outfit she had bought a few weeks ago. It was a floral crop-top and a pretty blue-green high-waisted skirt that showed off her long pale legs, with some regular white tennis shoes. This was the perfect outfit to wear to Blaine's. She knew he would love it.

Katy walked out of her room, down the steps, and to her car, and drove over to her lovers' house.

…

By the time she got there, Katy's nerves had gotten the best of her.

She was convinced that Blaine was going to leave her and the baby.

She couldn't do this.

No, she could. And she would.

The nervous girl walked solemnly to the front door. She rang the doorbell and heard a man scream, "I got it!"

The man opened the door and greeted Katy with a smile.

"Hello, Katy. Are you here to see Blaine?" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson. Yeah, I'm here to see him." She answered politely.

"Alright, then. Go on in. he's in his room." She walked in and ran up the stairs, down the hall, and stopped in front of his door. She heard guns and shouting, but walked in anyway.

Blaine was sitting on a chair, close to the TV, with an Xbox remote in his hand.

"Blaine?" She asked softly. He didn't reply.

"Blaine?" She asked more loudly.

"Blaine!" This time Katy screamed.

The curly-headed boy jumped up from his seat, the remote flying across the room, and looked up at Katy.

"Oh. Hey, baby. What are you- what's wrong?" Blaine was worried when Katy just started to cry right in front of him. He stepped forward and engulfed the girl in a tight hug.

"I need to tell you something." Her voice was muffled in Blaine's jacket.

He leaned back far enough to look at her tear-tracked face. "What is it?"

Katy closed her eyes. "I- I'm pregnant."

The silence that followed was thick and filled with anxiety. She slowly opened her eyes to see Blaine looking down at her stomach. His face was emotionless, and Katy was afraid.

After a few moments, Blaine let out a shuddering breath as tears filled his eyes. "We're going to be parents?"

"Yeah, if you want."

Blaine smiled and hugged Katy, lifting her into the air. He let her down and kissed her passionately. "Oh my god! You're… my… our baby is in there?" He said pointing to her stomach.

She nodded, tears of joy and relief rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you so much." Blaine said, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too."

…

Awww! Klaine fluff! I love it! I like this chapter, I hope you do, too. If you want to see what Katy's outfit looks like:

/style-estate-blog/50-hot-n ew-looks-for-spring-2014 and it's like the 21st picture down I think.

Don't forget to check out my story Gleefully Clueless

TBC

xxKurtcoBlainexx


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Listen, I am SO sorry for the wait. How long has it been? Two months? I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I was grounded from all my devices for the past months and just got them back. It doesn't matter what I did. My chapters should be coming in a lot faster now because I'm about to be off school for the summer on Tuesday. I have written on paper like 10 chapters, so it'll be easier for me to get them typed sense they already written. And I also hope what happens in this chapter doesn't seem too out of blue or makes someone uncomfortable or angry. Please don't be angry with me. So, I'll stop babbling and let you get to the chapter. Enjoy!

Oh, and by the way, I wanted to thank my best friend and co-writer, Alexis Gibson, for helping me with this chapter and every chapter after this.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.

…

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Oooooohhhhh! Don't you, come see about me! I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby! Tell me your troubles an-" _

Katy slapped her hand on the alarm clock that sat atop her night stand, telling her it was time to wake Blaine up. Her boyfriend had been climbing in her window after everyone fell asleep (cliché, I know) and spending the night. Katy would wake him up in the morning before her dad got up, mostly because she didn't want Blaine to meet Burt's shotgun.

She turned around in Blaine's loving embrace and looked at his cute face. Katy loved how his face was at peace, lips slightly parted, quietly snoring, not loud enough to disrupt anyone. She lightly ghosted her fingers down his cheek, him leaning into the touch. Katy smiled. She was in love with the most handsome man in the world. Well, other than Robert Patterson.

Blaine's eyes slowly opened and once he realized where he was, a bright grin appeared on his face. "You know, I could wake up like that every day." He said.

"Me too."

"I wanna stay like this forever." He said and kissed Katy softly.

"Yeah, well, we can't my dad will be awake soon."

"Yeah, of course." Blaine said sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get into any trouble with my dad."

"I know, I know. But I just hate leaving you."

"I hate when you leave too. Even though we'll see each other in about three hours," Katy laughed," it feels like a million."

Blaine leaned over for another kiss on the lips and got up and stretched. His pajama shirt rose up a little, which distracted Katy. He walked over to the window, his girlfriend following to say goodbye. They stood in front of each other. Blaine grabbed her hands in his and leaned in, kissing all around her face making Katy giggle happily.

"Can I pick you up at eight for school?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

"Okay, I better hurry then." Blaine said. He opened the window and jumped out.

Katy sighed in joy and shut the window. She jumped onto the bed, grabbed a pillow, put it to her face, and squealed. For the last few weeks, she and Blaine had been connected at the hip. They had accepted that they were now a family and had grown completely and utterly happy. Katy hoped everything will be okay. She had a doctors' appointment tomorrow at the OB/GYN office. She should have gone earlier, but wasn't ready. Now she was.

She put a hand on her stomach. Everything will be alright.

…

To be truthful, Katy felt bad. She hadn't hung out with Rachel ever since she bought that pregnancy test. They had a LOT of things to catch up on.

So, while Blaine was at football practice, Katy decided to skip Cheerios! practice and have a gossip date with her best friend. Coach Sue will probably punish her in some cruel way, but Katy would most likely be off the team soon anyway.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "Hey stranger."

She turned around and her face lit up in delight. "Rachel!" The blonde said as she ran towards the girl and engulf her in a hug.

"Long term no see, huh." Rachel said.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But that won't happen anymore. I promise."

_I sure hope so_, Rachel thought. She had a lot on her mind. Including a big secret.

For the next hour or so, Katy and Rachel talked about everything and scheduled a sleepover for the next night. They were both really excited and happy. Katy didn't want to leave, but she had an appointment.

So, she made up some lame excuse that she had to make dinner for her dad, which, for some reason, Rachel bought.

It's time to see her baby.

…

Blaine pulled into a parking spot at the OB/GYN office. Katy stared blankly out the window. He put a hand on her knee, which didn't affect her at all.

"Are you okay?" Blaine even though he knew the answer.

"I don't know. What if the baby isn't okay?" She finally looked over to him," Then what will we do?"

"Listen to me, we can get through this. This baby is ours, we created it. So if it has Down syndrome or something like that, we will still love it no matter what. I need you to be strong, Okay? Courage, Katy."

"Okay. I can do that." Katy said and looked down. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, we'll be late." He got out and walked over to open Katy's door for her. She slid out and grabbed Blaine's hand. They walked toward the building hand in hand.

…

Once the two got into the building, Katy went to sit on one of the white plastic chairs by the window while Blaine signed them in.

When Blaine sat down in the chair next to her, Katy simply got up and sat on his lap, pulling her legs up with her and burring her head into Blaine's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She loved the way she felt in Blaine's warmth. He comforted her in ways no other person could.

They stayed this that for a long time before Katy's name was called back.

The nurse led them into a small room with a hospital bed in it and a table with a bunch of different tools. A small monitor stood right beside of it.

"The doctor will be with you soon." She said before exiting the room.

Katy sat onto the bed, but didn't lay down. Blaine pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, holding her hand.

The doctor came in and shook their hands. She was a pretty woman, maybe about mid-thirties, with her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and glasses on her face. She had dark circles that she clearly didn't have enough time to cover up in the morning. "Hello, my name in and I'll be your ultrasound technician." She sat down on a rolling stool and opened the file she was holding," So it says here that this is your first ultrasound."

"Yes. Um, about three weeks after Blaine and I had intercourse, I started to feel nauseous and started to throw up. So I bought some pregnancy tests and they all came up positive. It took me a while to get an appointment booked." Katy lied about that last sentence.

"Okay. Sounds to me like you are pregnant, but you never know. So what's going to happen is you're going to lie down and raise up your shirt and maybe lower your skirt. I will put some blue gel on your stomach. What that does is it clears any air pockets between the transducer and your stomach. Then I'll put the transducer on your stomach and we can see what's in there." stood up and walked over to the table with all the tools on it.

Katy laid down and lifted her Cheerios! top to real her still pretty flat stomach. The doctor squirted some of the gel onto Katy's stomach and pulled out the transducer and pressed it firmly to it. She rotated the hand held device until she saw a bean looking thing on the screen.

Katy and Blaine watched silently.

"Here it is." She pointed to the screen.

Katy gasped at the image as tears welled up in her eyes. That was her baby. "I-is it okay?" She managed to breathe out.

"Could you take a deep breath?" Katy did." From what I can see, it looks perfectly fine. But, it was very unlikely for it to have any problems at your age." The doctor said as she scanned the area.

"How many pictures would you like?"

"Um, four?" Katy turned to Blaine," Can you believe it Blaine? That's our baby.

"I really can't believe it, baby." Blaine said honestly as he stared at the monitor.

…

_Katy and Rachel were in Rachel's bedroom playing Confession Hour. They took turns saying confessions and right now it was Rachel's turn._

They giggled from what Katy had just confessed from childhood.

"Okay, serious one's now. It's your turn." Katy said.

"Um, okay. Finn kissed me at prom." She said sadly as Katy grinned from ear to ear.

"Rach, that's great. Wait, what's wrong? You should be jumping for joy."

"Because I don't want to be with Finn. I was happy when we broke up. I didn't even cheat on anybody. I just said I did."

"What? What's wrong with Finn?" Katy accused. She was so confused.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong with Finn! Something's wrong with me." Rachel looked down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I-I'm a lesbian." She said in barley a whisper, not daring to look up.

"…Wow. Really?" Rachel nodded." And you've been keeping a secret this whole time?" She did again.

"And I'm in love with somebody."

"Oh." Katy said.

"It's not you!" Rachel reassured quickly.

"I didn't think that." Katy lied.

"Katy, I know when you're lying."

"Alright, Alright." Katy said putting her hands up. "Who is it then?"

"I don't think I'm ready to tell." Rachel said.

"Okay I can understand that."

"Good… It's your turn."

"Oh! Yeah. Um, so you see, me and Blaine did something about a month ago. On prom night, actually. And now, I'm… pregnant."

"…Oh my god."

"Yeah. I know it's shocking and all but-"

"You're gonna have the cutest baby ever!" Rachel squealed.

…

Okay, another chapter down (Finally). And, before you go being mad at me for making Rachel a lesbian, I have one thing to say to you: Everything happens for a reason.

Okay other than that, tell me what you think and I'll be back with another chapter probably about Monday or Tuesday. Love you guys!

xxKurtcoBlainexx


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey guys! I'm trying to keep up with these chapters. They really should be coming faster now, I promise. Tomorrow is my last day of school. Woop! Woop! There was like only about 3 or 4 people in my classes, so it was pretty nice to be there with my best friend and a lonely drifter or two. _

_What happens in this chapter doesn't really stick with the rest of the story, but that's okay. It's not very good anyway. Sorry if you get bored with it. Oh, and I'm not really good with 1__st__ person. Sorry, again. This chapter isn't very good._

_Anyway, I have like almost 7,000 views! What? What is happening? I have no idea, but I'm sure going take it!… um, anyway… uh enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, swear it!_

…

**(Katy's POV)**

I found myself this morning in one of the many janitor's closets in the school, crying over a school newspaper.

On the wet paper, was a black and white picture of me and Blaine walking into the OB/GYN office from two days ago. Once I saw this, my emotion took over me and I ran to the nearest closet. So, here I am, crying my eyes ou- Oh crap.

…

**(Back to 3****rd**** person)**

Blaine walked angrily down the hallway. His face was scrunched and his body language terrifying. The crowd parted like the red sea in his path, no one questioning why, because everyone already knew why.

Blaine was searching for someone. Someone shorter and weaker than him. Someone with a frizzy afro. Someone by the name of Jacob Ben Israel.

He stopped, though, as he say his girlfriend come out of a janitor's closet and run down the hall and into the girls' bathroom with a hand put on top of her mouth. His mood changed from angry to worried as he followed her. Blaine saw Katy hunched over a toilet and patted her on the back, comforting her, until she was done puking.

Katy got up and went over to the sink. She cleaned her mouth out.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Blaine asked.

"I guess the morning sickness is coming back." She sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. It'll all be worth it when the baby is here." He wrapped his arms around her. "Did you see the newspaper?"

"Yeah. That's why I was in the janitor's closet. I was crying. Everyone knows now. What are we going to do? I'll be kicked off the Cheerios."

"Listen to me. I'm sure Coach doesn't even read the newspaper."

"Really?"

"Yes! We'll be fine. We have your family-"

"That reminds me, when are you going to tell your family?"

He disregarded the question. And so did Katy, making a mental note to talk to him later "- and most importantly we have each other."

"I love you so much. And I'd totally kiss you if I hadn't just threw up."

"I love you too. And I will kiss you right now." He leaned in to but Katy turned her head.

"No!" She laughed as Blaine chased her lips around. He finally caught her and kissed her pouted lips.

"Got ya."

…

Blaine's fists hit JBI's face multiple times, taking all his anger out on that one spot of his body. His face was bleeding dramatically, a crowd gathering around them, most of them boys, hollering, rooting Blaine on. Jacobs' screams echoed through the halls and Mr. Shue ran to the scene to stop the fight. He did and took Blaine to the principal's office as JBI dragged himself to the nurse.

…

Blaine got suspension for five days and Katy was mad. She did not sign up for a bad boy boyfriend _(no fanfiction pun intended) _that gets into fights. She had to talk to him, later. But now the girl will talk to Rachel. Katy needed to know who Rachel was in love with.

"Rachel!" Katy called after the girl.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You," Katy leaned in close to her ear," and who you're in love with."

"…Oh."

"Do you trust me or not?" Katy insisted.

"More than anyone, Katy, you know that."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

Rachel sighed and directed Katy to the choir room. Once they got in there, Katy sat down next to Rachel.

"Okay. Look, it's not you okay? It's really not!"

"I don't think that it's me!" Katy lied.

"Yes you do."

"Then tell me who it is."

"No, you have to guess." Rachel said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Katy let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay. So it's a girl, right?" Rachel nodded. "Um, is she in Glee?" The brunette nodded again. "Is she on the Cheerios'?"

"Um, kind of."

"Does she have black hair?"

"Nope."

"…Does she have blonde hair?" Katy asked.

"Yes."

"You're sure it's not me?"

"Yes!" Rachel almost shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Um… is it Brittany?"

"NO!" Rachel insisted.

"Quinn." Katy stated.

"What?"

"You're in love with Quinn, aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Wow… You guys actually would be good together now that I think about it." Katy said honestly.

"You think so? Because she's probably straight and-"

"Wait! I don't really know if she is or not. Do you want me to ask her?"

"Would you, please?" Rachel seemed desperate.

"Yeah, of course. Anything for you."

…

"Hey, Quinn?" Katy asked the blonde in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I would just like to ask what your sexuality is."

"Um… what?" Quinn seemed confused for some odd reason.

"What's your sexuality?" Katy insisted.

"Uh… Lesbian?"

"Thank you." Katy said and walked away.

The Lesbian Matchmaker is here.

…

_Well, alright guys, I really wasn't expecting to have this be 1,000 words but I think I'm going to write from now on._

_Hey, the more you guys read, the better right! Right?_

_*Clears throat* Anyway, I really hope you guys are satisfied with this story. I really want to please you guys._

_So, review, favorite, and follow. I dare ya!_

_To Be Continued…_

_xxKurtcoBlainexx_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys! I'm still on track with me chapters (Thank God). Now, I know that some people don't like Quinn and Rachel together. Some are outraged by it for some reason. Well, I guess I kind of understand. If Kurt (my favorite character) was dating Santana or some other girl in Glee in a fanfiction, I would probably not read said fanfiction, but I wouldn't be mad about it. So, anyway if you are one of those people, I wouldn't read this chapter. It literarily has about five sentences about Klaine. The rest is Faberry. _

_Also, I feel like my story is like Glee. You know, not finishing all the story lines. Do you think so?_

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you actually read it._

_I still do not own anything. That includes Glee, if you were wondering._

…

**(Quinn's POV)**

I watched Katy walk away from me. She had a smirk on her lips, but I couldn't even begin to care what she had on her face. Considering the fact that I had just told the first person that I was a lesbian. And I don't even know that person. I know her name is Katy. But that's just about it. I was put on the spot. That girl has my biggest secret.

Well, now what? If she outs me, it could kind of… okay. I mean, there would be a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I'm mostly afraid of what people might say behind my back. I may be strong, but I have feelings. Strong feelings. My strongest feelings go to a special someone. That someone is Rachel Berry. I've been in love with her for a while. At least I think that it's love.

Anyway, her outfits might not be the _best _per say, but she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've never wanted to date someone so bad.

But I'm not good enough for her.

Why can't I be good enough for her?

You know what? I'm going to have to make myself good enough.

…

Rachel, Katy, and Blaine were in the courtyard, at about noon, eating lunch together. Blaine and Katy sat together on one side of the table with Rachel on the other. Blaine sat close to his girlfriend, an arm around her, lightly kissing her, causing her to giggle.

"Blaine, sweetheart, we're in public!" Katy laughed.

"Baby, I'm just trying to show my love."

"Everyone in Glee is still really surprised about your pregnancy." Rachel said, cutting through the lust across from her.

"Really? What they say?" Katy asked.

"Something along the lines of, 'Are they crazy?', 'Do they know what they've gotten themselves into?'…"

As Rachel kept listing off more phrases, Katy saw Quinn, on the other side of the yard, starring at the brunette. Katy grew excited. Quinn was in love with Rachel! Or st least liked her.

The Lesbian Matchmaker in Katy took over her as she simply stood up and walked toward Quinn.

"Baby? What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Business." She replied and walked up to Quinn.

"Hello Quinn."

She looked away from Rachel and up to Katy. "Oh- hello?"

The pregnant girl sat down next to her. "I saw you starring at Rachel over there. I know you like her."

Quinn blinks at Katy's bluntness and then panics. Katy knows her two biggest secrets now.

"Are you going to out me something?" Quinn said, putting all of her walls up.

"What? NO! I'm _not_ homophobic at all. Okay? I want to help you two get together."

"…Is this a joke?"

"No. Rachel is my best friend and I want her to be happy. I think you would make her happy."

"Oh. That's actually very nice of you. But, uh, I'm not good enough for her." She said sadly.

"Of course you are. Believe it or not, Rachel is nuts for you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"…Alright. What do I need to do?"

"I've got the best idea."

…

"Holy crap" Rachel through as Quinn strutted down the hallway.

The girl was wearing a red leather short skirt, a black, tight-fitted, sleeveless crop-top that showed cleave, and high heels that topped the whole outfit off.

Rachel's mouth flew open as the blonde went passed her. This gave her all of the confidence she would need. Her legs carried her over to Quinn locker.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn heart started to pound as she forgot everything that Katy had told her to say. "Yes?"

"Uh… Would you… Do you… Um, I would like to get to know you better" Rachel blushed.

"Yeah… I mean… I would like that too."

"Okay, uh…Friday?"

Rachel asked.

"Yes-Yeah."

"Okay."

…

"Okay, guys- today we'll be working on those high notes, getting those down. So- Rachel?" said as Rachel's hand went in the air.

"Could I make an announcement, please?" she said gathering up all of her courage to do what she was about to do. "Wait. I need to talk to Finn in the hallway first."

Finn, confused as ever, got up and followed Rachel into the hallway.

"Finn, I wanted to tell you this before the club. You mean a lot to me, even though we're not together. We will never get back together."

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Because… Because we don't play on the same team."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm a lesbian Finn. It means that I'm a lesbian."

"But that doesn't make any sense. You dated me and then cheated on me with Puck."

"I dated you to cover it up and I didn't really cheat with Puck. I made it up so you would break up with me." Rachel explained.

"Whoa."

"I really hope you can forgive me for my actions."

"Yeah… Yeah of course. You gotta do what ya gotta do."

A bright smile appeared on Rachel's face as she brought the taller man into a hug. Finn's heart slowly began to break into a thousand more pieces, but he didn't cry.

…

"I'm a lesbian." Rachel confessed to the Glee Club in front of her.

Everyone's (except Katy, Quinn, and Finn's) face were morphed in shock.

"Now I wasn't expecting _that_!" Santana said.

"That's so inspirational." Brittany said, but no one was paying attention.

Quinn stood up. "So am I." She walked up to the front of the room, next to Rachel. "And anyone who has a problem with that can go screw themselves."

The worried and frightened looks in Rachel's and Quinn's eyes were easily detected by the group. They all stood up and wrapped each other in a big hug.

Quinn and Rachel shared a look across the huddle. Everything could be alright.

…

_Okay, so the next chapter will have their date and some other stuff involving other people._

_Review, favorite, and follow._

_P.S. I watched this beautiful video on YouTube today and was holding back the tears. WATCH THIS: watch?v=yVb9mG_Gf4Y _

_To be continued…_

_xxKurtcoBlainexx_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Hey guys! I haven't updated in a little while. Five days? Oh well. I try.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Warnings: Kissing, Arguing, Bulimia

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, despite popular belief.

…

Rachel arrived at Quinn's house at five minutes till seven. She was dressed in a red button up sweater and a matching red based plaid skirt, white knee socks, and red shoes. Her hair was down, a white headband in it.

She got out of her car and walked up to the Fabray household. The brunette rang the doorbell and in a few seconds, the most stunning thing opened the door.

Quinn was wearing a pink lace dress, a black jacket, black high heels, and a black heart purse. She smiled shyly at Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel said in awe.

"Hi." Quinn replied.

"Um… Are you… r-ready to go?" Rachel got out.

"Yeah." Quinn couldn't believe she was acting so calm.

They got into Rachel's car and drove to Breadstix's (It was the only place Rachel could afford). They talked and laughed on the way there, sneaking teasing looks at each other.

They walked into the restaurant and got seated. The waitress came quickly to get their drinks.

"I'll have a water with lemon." Rachel said.

"And I'll have the same thing." Quinn said, opening her menu. Rachel opened hers too.

The waitress put down their drink orders and walked away.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Quinn asked, not looking up from her menu.

"Well, being a vegan, I guess I'll have to be forced to eat salad. I feel like a rabbit."

Quinn laughed, covering her mouth so she wouldn't make so much noise. Rachel smiled.

"So, have you came out to your family yet?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stopped laughing and looked at Rachel. "I did, actually. Last night."

"Really? How'd they take it?"

"They were surprised. But, they told me they loved me no matter what, and they were kind of happy that I wouldn't get pregnant." Quinn laughed and Rachel laughed with her. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I came out. I wasn't worried, ya know? They _are_ gay themselves."

"Right." Quinn nodded. "I'm thinking about getting the Shrimp Scampi."

…

Rachel walked Quinn to her door.

Quinn quickly realized that they were falling hopelessly in love with Rachel, even though it was their first date. Quinn felt insecure. Rachel was just so perfect. Why can't she be perfect for Rachel?

SO, she defiantly wasn't expecting Rachel to lean in and kiss her, full on the lips. Fireworks shot behind both of their eye lids. They pulled apart.

"Wow." Quinn said.

"Yeah." Rachel said, looking into the blonde's eyes'. "I had an amazing time tonight. Could we maybe, uh, do it again sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Okay, cool. See you Monday?" Rachel said with a giddy grin.

"Yeah." Quinn smiled.

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Quinn whispered to herself and went into her house.

…

Pamela and Andrew Anderson stared blankly at the picture they had in front of them. The picture they found in their sons' room. A black and white sonogram. Whose is it? Katy Hummel's, their son's (what they thought was) sweet and kind girlfriend, and apparently his baby's mother. They silently waited for their son to arrive home from football practice.

A door opened. A door closed. Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. "Hello?"

They finally reached the living room.

"Hey! What's for din- What's going on?" Blaine said as he saw the looks on their faces.

"Well, that's kind of what we would like to find out." Andrew said, pushing the picture to where Blaine could see it. "Can you explain this to us?" He said, beginning to grow angry. Pam put a comforting arm on her husband's arm.

Blaine took a deep breath, mustering up all of the courage he could find in himself and said," Katy's pregnant. Has been for a about a month and a half."

"What were you thinking, boy?" Andrew said standing up. "Do you know how this will affect your future? You're not responsible for this! You're sixteen years old! How could you knock up that _slut_?!"

"Hey! You can't talk about my girlfriend like that! That baby was made out of me and Katy's love! It's already happened. Nothing I could do about it now. Not that I'd ever want to. I love Katy with all of my heart in soul. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her." Blaine said with passion.

"Love? You don't know a _thing _about love!" Andrew scoffed.

"And you don't know about family. Because you obviously don't treat me like it." Blaine spat.

"Go to your room! Right now!" Andrew pointed up at the stairs.

"Of course." Blaine scoffed. "Just push your feelings away, like we do with every single problem in this house." And he walked up the stairs.

…

"Okay guys! Today we'll be working on our set list for Sectionals. It's kind of emotional, but I think that someone's voice will be great. The song is… _Cough Syrup_ by Young the Giant!" said as cheers erupted from the room. "Hey wait! Where's Quinn?"

"Uh, she said she wasn't feeling well today. But she'll be back tomorrow." Rachel answered.

"Oh, um, I guess she'll have to learn to learn it later. Okay, let's get started."

…

Quinn sat on her knees in front of the porcelain toilet. She'd never done this before, but she knew she had to. She had to make herself perfect. For Rachel.

"_**Life's too short to even care at all."**_

Quinn lifted two fingers to her opened mouth.

"_**I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue."**_

She pushed her fingers back until she hit her gag reflex. She held them there for a few seconds.

She threw up.

_For Rachel._

"_**One more spoon of cough syrup now."**_

…

_Okay, so that was morbid. _

_Review, favorite, and follow._

_Love you guys!_

_To be continued…_

_xxKurtcoBlainexx_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey guys! I'm going to try and update like this all the time, though it's very unlikely. Oh, well. _

_So, there will be more Katy/Blaine. It's not just Quinn/Rachel, I was just building their relationship up._

_This chapter is mostly about Blaine. So, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

…

Blaine was having a weird day. Katy hadn't talked to him for a while, he'd seen Mike kissing Tina, and Brittany kissing some random girl he didn't know. Also, Ryder (who he weirdly hadn't seen in about five months) talking to Mercedes. He saw Artie at his locker. Maybe he knew what was going on.

"Hey Artie!" Blaine called out to him.

"Sup."

"Uh, do you know what's going on with Mike and Tina?"

Artie's face had a pained expression on it at the mention of the girl, but answered anyway," They're dating."

"Really? I thought he was dating Brittany."

"No," Artie started to wheel away, Blaine following after, "he and Brittany broke up after like a week of dating. They weren't a good fit."

"Oh, well, do you know why Brittany was kissing some girl in the middle of the hallway?"

Artie shrugged, getting kind of annoyed from all of the questions, "I don't know, maybe she's bi or something? I gotta get to class."

"Wait!" Blaine said, stopping Artie, "Could you ask Mercedes about why she was talking to Ryder?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about asking you so many questions, dude."

"It's okay, man. I've just been having an off day, that's all."

"I get, trust me. Are we cool?" Blaine asked, holding up his fist.

"Yeah, we're cool." The boy in the wheelchair brought up his fist and connected it to Blaine's. "I'll talk to you later, man." He rolled away.

"Okay, bye."

Blaine sighed. He had to find Katy.

…

Katy is NOT talking to Blaine. Now that Quinn and Rachel have been on a date and are happy, Katy's Lesbian Matchmaker haze is taking a break, Katy has remembered that she is upset with her popular boyfriend. She remembered that she was to talk with Blaine about the fights he had gotten into this past year.

Katy was pregnant. She needed Blaine more than ever now. What she doesn't need is Blaine to be out fighting people and getting in trouble.

"Katy!" She heard Blaine say behind her. The girl paused but continued to walk.

"Katy?" Blaine called out again. She didn't answer. He began running to catch up with her.

When he finally reached her he said, "Hey."

She turned around with an angry look on her face.

"What's with the silent treatment?" He asked.

"You're in trouble." She stated matter-of-factly, putting her books in the crook of her arms, the other going on her hip.

"What I do?"

"I'm still mad at you for getting in-school suspension."

"What? Why? Jew Fro deserved it."

"No, not just Jacob. Ryder too. I know he kissed me, but he was still my friend. He won't even talk to me. Because of you." Katy said.

"But, Katy, I did it for you." Blaine said, moving a step closer.

Katy's face softened a bit, "Don't think I'm not grateful for the effort. I am. But violence is not always the answer."

"I know, but… I just get so _mad_ when people hurt you."

Katy moved really close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, Blaine's arms circling around her slim waist. "Listen, the next time you feel mad enough to beat someone, come to me, and I'll calm you down." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, I should get mad more often then, huh?" Blaine teased.

Katy giggled and nodded, bringing Blaine down into a deep kiss. Fellow football players around cat-called. They pulled apart, said their 'see you later''s and parted ways.

…

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel called after him, waving with one hand, the other holding Quinn's.

"Hey Rachel, Quinn." He nodded to the couple. "What's up?"

"Hey dykes!" Some jerk guys said. "How 'bout you come over here? We'd be happy to straighten you out!"

"Hey, jerk-offs, I don't think your right hand would like you cheating on it!" Blaine said.

"Whatever." The jocks said before walking off.

"What were you saying guys?" Blaine asked, pretending like nothing just happened.

"Um, did you hear about the two new guys who are transferring?" Rachel said, trying to sound excited, but the quiver in her voice told the real truth.

"No, why should I care?"

"Because they're coming from Dalton Academy for Boys down in Westerville. I heard they were in the show choir there. So, maybe they'll sign up for Glee!

"Maybe I know them."

"Huh?" Quinn asked.

"I used to go to Dalton. Before I came here. Maybe I know 'em."

"Oh. Well if you do, could you please ask them to join Glee?" Rachel pleaded.

"Sure thing."

"Great!" Rachel squealed before walking off to Glee Club.

…

"Katy and Blaine, you said you would like to sing something?" asked at the end of class.

"Yes. Katy answered for the both of them. They walked up to the front of the class.

[Blaine:]

Never knew, I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing

Tellin' me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you, until the end of time

Come what may, Come what may

I will love you, until my dying day

[Blaine &amp; Katy:]

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather,

And stars may collide

But I love you, I love you

Til the end of time, Until the end of time

Come what may, Come what may

I will love you, until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will love you, I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may, Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

…

Chapter 24! Hope you liked it.

To be continued…

Follow, favorite, and follow

xxKurtcoBlainexx


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Quinn and Rachel sat together in Rachel's Oscar Room. Quinn was laid on top of Rachel's lap, leaning into the other girl's embrace. Rachel was stroking Quinn's arm, leaving goose bumps on the blonde's arm and a fluttering in her stomach.

"Quinny?" Rachel said, cutting through the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a very important question?" Rachel said, biting her lip nervously.

Quinn sat up, turned her body to where both her legs were on either sides of Rachel's sides, and spoke, "Sure. What's up?"

"It's just… Well, you see… We've been going out for a while now. So um, would you- wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" She said in a rush, suddenly finding interest in her hands that were placed onto Quinn's hips.

"…Really? You want _me _to be _your_ girlfriend?" Quinn said in disbelief.

"Yeah. More than you know."

"You don't want a loser like me." Quinn said lowly.

"Don't call yourself that. You are the most beautiful, funny, smart, amazing girl I've ever met. I would do anything to be with you. Anyone would. You're a real catch, ya know." Rachel said with a small smile.

Quinn smiled back. She had never felt more beautiful than right now.

"So? Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Rachel said, taking Quinn's smile as a good sign.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands, looks her in the eyes, and says, "Yes."

"Great!" Rachel leaned up to kiss her new girlfriend.

…

On Monday, in Glee Club, there was only one thing going through Katy's mind.

Food.

She was hungry. Why? Because she was now the size of a dumpster. She's almost at the end of her first trimester now (12 weeks) and is fatter than she has ever been. And hungrier. Blaine told her she was still just as skinny as ever, but Katy wasn't stupid. She knew he was lying.

But, anyway, she was starving. So, she elbowed Blaine in the stomach lightly, and he looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"I want something." Katy said.

He looked taken back by the reply as he took it the wrong way and lowered his voice a little. "Here? In front of everybody?"

"No, stupid! I want food. I'm starving to death."

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Um… squid and… pickles! Yeah that!"

Blaine's looked disgusted, but nodded anyway, "Okay, we'll go to the store after this. Can you wait five minutes until Glee is over?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They wait five whole, agonizing minutes until dismissed them. Katy grabbed Blaine's arm and yanked him out the door, clearly excited for her disgusting snack.

…

"Coach Sylvester?" Blaine said shyly as she knocked on Sue's office door

"Brittany." Coach said in a sneer, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Oh. Who'd you get it from?"

"What?"

"Who did you get the bone from?" the ditzy girl replied.

"Um, forget it! I mean, I need to discuss a problem with you. Sit down!" Sue pointed at one of the chairs in front of her desk, "Okay, listen, I know that you are one of the dumbest people on Earth, but I thought that even you would be able to fulfill this order. I was going through my records the other day, and I saw that you were the only person on the team that does not have a boyfriend. Why?"

"Well, me and Mike broke up a long time ago, and then I realized that I liked lady parts instead, so I started having sex with this girl named Paisley. I really like her, but you said to date a guy, but I don't want to date a guy." Brittany said sadly, looking at her hands sadly.

"Brittany, my dump, ditzy, Brittany. When I said get into a _relationship_, I meant boyfriend or girlfriend." Sue explained.

"Oh, so I can date Paisley?"

"Yes." Sue said feeling a headache coming on.

"Yay! I'm going to tell her right now!" Brittany said jumping up and running out the room.

…

"Yo, Mercedes!" Artie called, wheeling up to the girl.

"Hey white boy. What's up?"

"Well, the other day Blaine saw you talking to Ryder the other day, and he asked me to ask you what's going on with you."

"Oh, well we've been kind of talking for a while and, I don't know. I feel kind of bad for him. You know, getting rejected by Katy and all." Mercedes shrugged.

"So, you're not gonna date him or anything like that, right?"

"Hell to the no." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Good. So, what's been going on girl?"

…

"Okay guys! This week is all about the new! So, we will be doing a group love song. It's called "We've Got Tonight". But first, we have two new students to welcome into the Glee Club family. Come on in guys!"

Two boys came into the classroom with brilliant smiles on their faces. All of the teens starred in curiosity, but one didn't, Blaine. His face lit up into a smile, matching the one on the new boys' faces. He stood up and yelled out their names in excitement.

"Nick! Jeff!"

…

Yay! My favorite boys from Dalton are here! To be honest, I have been wanting to bring them in for a while. Sorry about the cliff hanger.

And by the way, the song from the last chapter was "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge.

I don't own Glee or Glee characters.

Review, favorite, and follow.

To be continued…

xxKurtcoBlainexx


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but, even though I thought that being on summer vacation would give me more time to write, it actually gave me less. Between going from my house, to my grandmothers, to my cousins, to my dads', and back, I just haven't found the time. And yes, I am going to update at night, like a freakin' vampire.

But, I have a little treat for you guys today! Two of our favorite Warblers are going to be here! Yay! When I showed this chapter to my friend, she got really excited, because she loves these two. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

…

"Nick! Jeff!" Blaine walked up to them, giving them both half-armed hugs, "You guys look great! How in the world did you end up here?"

"Well," Jeff spoke, "Our parents moved here at the same time and we, obviously, moved with them."

"Yeah, that's you guys, always doing everything together." Blaine said with a ginormous grin on his face.

"I know right? Ever since kindergarten." Nick said.

They all shared a longing look.

"Anyway, enough about us! What is going on with you? I heard you're the quarterback! That's great, man!" Jeff said.

"Yeah. I'm, telling you guys, this is like the best school ever. You are gonna have so much fun! Just watch out for JBI."

"Who?" Jeff and Nick said together.

"Jacob Ben Israel," Blaine clarified, "He's a noisy guy who will put all of your personal business in the school paper."

The whole class starred in silence as the three boys talked at the front of the classroom.

"So, you know these Garbler guys?" Santana asked.

"Warbler" Jeff and Nick corrected.

"Yes, we were great friends back when I went to Dalton. I wasn't in the Warblers, but we were still friends." He turned his attention back to Nick and Jeff, "Guys, I _have_ to give you a tour of the school. I can help you with your audition to Glee Club, and with your schedule, and-"

He was cut off by a clearing of the throat. It was Katy.

"Blaine? You gonna introduce me to your friends?" Katy asked.

"Oh! Yeah, of course! You're only the most important thing in my life!" Blaine said nervously, putting an arms around his now standing girlfriends' shoulders. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Katy Hummel."

She shook their hands, "Hello."

Something caught Nick's attention. He looked down to see Katy's barely visible stomach. He tapped Jeff on the shoulder and motioned down to the girls' torso. Katy and Blaine looked down to where they were looked, then looked up to see their reactions.

"Uh, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Katy's pregnant. With my child."

"…You're gonna be a Daddy?"

"Yes." Blaine said confidently.

"That is just so cute!" Nick said.

Katy and Blaine smiled in relief and continued to tell the new students of McKinley High all of the juicy drama that's has happened.

…

After a night of watching movies and cuddling with each other, Katy and Blaine snuggled up together in Katy's bed. They blocked off any other thought that didn't consist of themselves. Well, they tried to at least. But Katy had something on her mind she wanted to share with Blaine.

"Blaine?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered, eyes closed.

"What do you want the baby's sex to be?"

The question lingered in the air for a minute before Blaine turned Katy's body around so she was facing him. He wrapped his arms back around her. "I hope it's a girl. I think anything that looks even remotely like you is worth hoping for."

Katy looked into his eyes hard, then brought him into a kiss, pouring all of her heart and soul into it.

"Did you know that you are the most amazing thing that has ever come into my life?"

"I love you so much, Katy." Blaine said with emotion.

"I love you even more."

…

"Pamela, I think it's time to talk about Blaine. And that child he supposedly made." Andrew said.

Pam looked up from the magazine she was flipping through with a worried look on her face. "Um, I think I need to go… uh, bake something." She said, getting up.

"No." He grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto the couch where she was sitting.

"Fine! What needs to be said?"

"We've put this off for way too long. I have been thinking these last couple of weeks, and I think I finally made a conclusion. I think that Blaine should move out. Effective immediately."

"N-no! Please! Please, please, please don't take my baby away. A growing boy needs his mother!" Pamela screamed.

"Well according to him, he's not a boy anymore. So, why should we treat him like one?" Andrew said, keeping his voice steady.

"He was lying. He was angry, and not knowing what he was talking about."

"That boy has blown it. Plus, I've already made my decision. He's leaving."

Pam sat and bit on her lip slightly. "If my baby boy leaves, then I'm leaving too."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But, Pamela, honey, you're the love of my life. The only one I ever want." Andrew said with hurt sketched all over his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Andrew, but I can't be happy here if I'm constantly worrying where Blaine is or if surviving or not. I just can't." Tears rushed down her face.

"Okay, okay. Listen, Blaine can stay. But, I haven't forgiven him yet. Please, I can't lose you. I can't lose my wife."

"Thank you!" Pam leaned in a hugged him with all of her might. "Thank you."

…

The Glee kids stood on the dark stage in the auditorium. Everyone was spaced out, away from each other. The boys were wearing black suits with either pink or purple ties. The girls were dressed in pink or purple dresses with a lace pattern on them.

Suddenly, the music came on and the kids split into pairs. Spotlights hit them as the sand and danced.

**Blaine**, "I know it's late

I know you're weary

I know your plans

Don't include me"

**Katy**, "Still here we are

Both of us lonely

Longing for shelter

From all that we see"

**Blaine**, "Why should we worry

No one will care girl"

**Katy**, "Look at the stars now

So far away"

**Blaine**, "We've got tonight

Who needs tomorrow"

**Katy**, "We've got tonight, babe

Why don't you stay"

**Quinn**, "I know it's late

And I know you're weary

I know your plans

Don't include me"

**Rachel**, "Still here we are

Both of us lonely"

**Quinn and Rachel**, "Both of us lonely"

**Artie**, "We've got tonight

Who needs tomorrow?"

**Mercedes**, "Let's make it last"

**Finn**, "Let's find a way"

**Santana and Puck**, "Turn out the light"

**Tina and Mike**, "Oooooh-ho, come take my hand now"

**Katy and Blaine**, "We've got tonight, babe

Why don't you stay

Why don't you stay?"

…

Okay, so I hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll update next.

The song was "We've Got Tonight" by Kenny Rogers (I think)

Review, Follow, and Favorite.

TBC

xxKurtcoBlainexx


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! So sorry about the wait! I didn't mean for you guys to wait this long, but I've been working on other stories and hanging out with my family. And it's like midnight here.**

**Anyway, after this chapter, I'm going to start tying up most of the loose ends and end the story strong with all Klaine. After everything is tied up (Which will take about 3-4 chapters) there will only be 3 chapters and a prologue. Just wanted to inform you guys of that.**

**And sorry about this, but in the last chapter, I said that the song **_We've Got Tonight_** was by Kenny Rogers. It is not (Thank you to **_ffacowgirl89_** for pointing that out to me). It's by Bob Seger. I was looking at a cover. Again, sorry about that.**

**Anyway, the last few chapters will be coming faster because, sorry to say it, but I am really trying to get this story over with.**

**But, on a happier note, I HAVE LIKE OVER 9,000 VIEWS! I don't even know how to express how I fell about that! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following/alerting on this story!**

**But, I'll stop with the huge A/N, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

…

Friday, in the choir room before Glee started, the club (minus Blaine) decides to ask Nick and Jeff what their life was like before they moved to McKinley.

"Hey, Lick and Jiff, or whatever your names are," Puck said, his arm around Santana, as they walked into the classroom, "we want to know what your life was like before you got here."

Jeff and Nick looked at each other.

"Um, okay. Well, Nick and I have been best friends since we were like two. We lived on the same street, went to the same schools. Public schools until we were fifthteen, then we transferred to Dalton a year apart because of bulling." Jeff said.

"Our moms are best friends too, and our dads are business partners."

"Yeah, our families are so connected that we even go on vacations together." Jeff added.

"We have the same hobbies, favorited activities, friends…" Nick listed off.

"Our backgrounds are each other because… that's pretty much all we've ever known."

The other New Directions were moved by the story, and a little jealous of their powerful friendship.

"Wait, what you guys get bullied for? You look like a couple of cool dudes." Finn said.

"Gay bashing. They didn't like us because we are gay. Another thing we didn't tell you guys is that we aren't just each other's best friends. We came out together as… as boyfriends." Nick said.

"Wow! That is just so inspirational!" Katy cried, letting her hormones get the better of her.

"Thanks." Jeff blushed.

"Thank you guys for sharing that with us." Rachel said and looked over to Katy in concern at the sudden outburst.

…

"What would you do if I was a guy?" Katy asked Blaine on the way home.

"What?"

"What would you do if I was a guy?" Katy insisted.

"Um… what do you mean?" Blaine asked, confused.

"If I were a guy, what would you do?"

"Um, I guess I would… be your friend?" Blaine said hesitantly.

Katy sat up straighter. "What? You wouldn't date me?"

"Well, sweetheart, I'm not gay."

"Gender doesn't matter, Blaine! What matters is my personality!"

"Okay! Okay! It's alright! I'd date you." Blaine said and Katy sighed. "But! You'd have to give me some time to adjust."

Katy smiled, delighted. "I guess I could live with that."

"Good."

"You know how my mom loved The Sound of Music?" Blaine nodded. "If I were a guy, she was going to name me Kurt."

"Hmmm… I like the name Kurt."

…

Burt watched as the last of Carol's boxes were moved out the door and into the moving van. Carol came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. He flinched away.

"I hope you know that I still love you." Carol said.

"I do too. But the Carol that you have been is _not_ the Carol I married. And I can't have all of this negative energy around Katy. I wish we could live together, but until you get your act straight and act like an adult, you can't stay here. I'm sorry." Burt said.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that your daughter has caused a huge problem."

"See, there you go again Carol! I can't believe you think that Katy's the problem. You are the problem!"

"…I'm gonna come back to you Burt. Once your daughter stops getting on my very last nerve." Carol said.

Burt sighed and closed the door, walking back into the empty, dark house, wondering how he was in love with such a devil.

…

Quinn runs into her house, upstairs to her room, and into her en suit. She got down in front of the toilet, and put her fingers down her throat, throwing up into the bowl.

She stood up, rinsed her mouth out, and stripped down to nothing but her bare body. She turned on her shower to extra hot, jumping in.

The girl had just come from a dinner with Rachel. Her girlfriend had convinced Quinn to eat a big bowl of Shrimp Alfredo and a large piece of chocolate cake. Her stomach had been bubbling all the way home, not used to having so much food in it, so when the blonde got there, she had to get it out.

Even though, deep in her soul, Quinn knew what she is doing is bad and unhealthy, the rest of her thinks it's the only way to said with her love. Rachel deserved everything. And everything was what Quinn was determined to give her. No matter what it took.

…

Okay, a little silly and a little morbid.

Next chapter will be up soon. Don't expect much Klaine. Remember, tying up the loose ends, then all of the Klaine you want, I promise.

Love you all!

Review, favorite, and follow.

To Be Continued…

xxKurtcoBlainexx


	28. Chapter 28

Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait, but I've working on some new stories and enjoying at least a little bit of my vacation.

I wanted to address a review that was put on the other day by WankyCriss:

"_Omg is this your way of foreshadowing Katy's transition to Kurt?!" _

OH MY GOD! I laughed SO hard at this! Not because I was making fun of you, but because it really seems that way. But, uh, no, Katy is not going to turn into Kurt. That would defeat the whole purpose of the story. I just wanted to put in a cute little scene where it mentions our two favorite boys together.

FYI, Katy is about 19 weeks right now!

Enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Glee.

…

"Paisley! Paisley! Wait up!" Brittany screamed after the girl.

Paisley stopped and turned around to face the girl screaming after her, whom also happened to be the girl she was in complete love with. "Hey! What's up Bunny?"

Brittany giggled and blushed at her nickname and the reasons behind it. "Nothin'. But, I've been waiting to kiss you _all day_!" Brittany exclaimed and leaned in to kiss the brunette, but Paisley put a hand on her shoulder, lightly pushing her away, and looking around the halls to make sure no one saw.

"Bunny, we've talked about this, we can't go around school acting like a couple." Paisley said lowly.

The hurt in Brittany's eyes burned a hole in Paisley's heart.

"But, we are a couple, right?"

"Yes, we are, but we can't let anybody know. Not now."

"But we were making out in the hallway the other day! And Coach knows we're together!" Brittany insisted.

"Wha- how does she know?"

"I told her." The blonde said simply.

"Why?" Paisely said exhaustedly, staying calm.

"Because she asked me why I didn't have a boyfriend and I said it was because I have you."

"Bunny, we're gonna have to keep this more of a secret from now on, okay?"

Brittany nodded.

"Okay," Paisley smiled as the bell rung, "Come on, we'll be late for class."

…

The glee club looked up at the white board to see that Mr. Shu had written "Sectionals".

_Finally_, they all thought.

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Shu turned around to the class and paused for dramatic effect.

"Sectionals!" He yelled.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Yeah! We need to get started right away! So I was thinking- Rachel?"

Rachel cut off Will by saying, "Wait! Does anyone realize that Brittany's missing?"

The class looked around to the empty seat looked at Will with questioning glances.

"Does anyone know where Brittany is?"

The class shrugged their shoulders and answered verbally with "I don't know"'s and "Haven't seen her"'s.

"She's probably hanging out with her girlfriend." Blaine said.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"Have you guys not seen them making out in the hallways?"

They all shook they're heads.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, kind of excited that there might be another lesbian that she didn't know about. Maybe they could start a club. Herself, Quinn, the new girl, Nick, and Jeff. They would call it… GayLesbAll.

"I'm not sure, but she has dark brown hair and tan skin. And I think her last name is like… Hall or something. She's in my history class, second period." Blaine said.

"Wait! I know her! Paisley, I think. She auditioned for the Cheerios' this year. She didn't get it though." Katy said.

"Yeah, I remember her too. She was terrible. A classic 'two left feeter'." Santana said.

"Yep."

"Um, okay, let's get back on track guys! Someone will just have to fill her in later. Let's get started on our set list."

…

Dr. Welch walked into the room, where Katy and Blaine were waiting. Katy, laying on the hospital bed, and Blaine, sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Hello. I understand that this is your 19 week ultrasound?" She said.

"Yes."

"Alright" she sat down on a rolling stool beside her desk. "Have you been experiencing anymore morning sickness?"

"Yeah, but not a lot. Only sometimes."

"Okay," She wrote some things down in her notebook. "Let's get the ultrasound going. Pull up your shirt please."

Katy did and looked over to Blaine. He was watching as Dr. Welch busied herself with hooking up the machine.

"Okay," She pulled the familiar blue bottle out of its holder on the cart and squirted it on Katy's stomach. "Let's get started." She put the transducer on her stomach and moved it around a bit. "There it is. Heathy from what I can see."

Katy smiled at the image. Her baby. Her and Blaine's baby. She loved it. "It's beautiful."

"She really is." Dr. Welch said.

A silence occurred as they looked in awe at the baby. Until…

"Wait, did you just say 'she'? Blaine asked.

"Oh. Um. Uh, yeah. Ooops. I'm _so_ sorry. I really hope that you guys wanted to know the sex. So sorry!" The doctor stammered.

"Wow! A baby girl. Just like you wanted, Blaine." Katy said.

"Yeah, just what I wanted." Blaine said, tears gathering in his eyes.

…

Okay guys, kind of a short chapter. Sorry?

Review, favorite, and follow! Pretty please with Kurt and Blaine on top?

TBC

xxKurtcoBlainexx


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Guys! Wow, I hadn't realized how late this update was until I looked at the date. So sorry about that! I've just been writing some of my newer story, Don't Forget the Past (which you should totally check out *wink wink*) and enjoying the last of my summer vacation. This will be the last update before I go back to school, so the updates will probably not be in the middle of the night like this. I also will probably not be updating anymore on Tuesday's or Friday's because that's when I update my other story. I really hope you like this chapter! The next chapter or the one after it will most likely be Sectionals! And we are still tying up loose ends, so there will be little to no Klaine in this chapter, please don't complain! I started off with a bunch of Klaine fluffiness and will end with it, so stay tuned!

P.S. Over 11,500 views! I'm so glad you guys like this!

Warning! Bulimia trigger! Just skip the first part of this if it affects you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Paisley and the little baby in Katy's stomach! ;D

…

Quinn felt terrible right now. She and Rachel were in the car on their way back to the blonde's place from the Chinese restaurant they were just at. Quinn needed to throw up. She could practically _feel _the fat building up inside of her. Was her thighs getting bigger? She looked over to Rachel who was singing to the song on the radio and tapping her finger along on the steering wheel and then out the window. Thank god, they were almost there.

As soon as Rachel pulled up to the driveway, Quinn jumped out and raced to the door, unlocking and rushing into the house and towards the nearest bathroom, shouting at Rachel behind her to make herself at home and that she'd be right back.

Rachel, worried, ran after the girl, barley having time to lock the car doors behind her. She got right to the bathroom door as Quinn slammed it shut. She leaned her ear against the door to decipher what exactly what was happening, whether it being that she was in serious trouble or she just really needed to pee. The brunette heard gagging. She knew exactly what that sound was coming from.

She opened the door, not as shocked as she could have been, to see her girlfriend leaning over the toilet, shoving her fingers down her throat. Rachel dropped down to her knees beside the girl and pulled the pale hand out from in her mouth. "Stop that." Rachel said. "What is going on with you? Why would you do this?"

It grew quiet, Rachel staring at her in disbelief and confusion. Quinn looked down at the floor with a blank look on her face. She couldn't believe she was caught. How could she had been so foolish?

"Why?" Rachel asked one more time.

Quinn took a deep breath and finally answered, still not looking into Rachel's eyes. "I-I don't know."

"Yes you do. Please, don't lie to me."

She finally looked up into her eyes. "I'm not good enough for you."

"What? Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm not good looking enough for you. You, are just _so_ perfect, and I am so fat and ugly and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think that _you're _not good enough for _me_?" Quinn nodded. "What? That's completely insane! How many times do I have to tell you that you are the prettiest girl I have ever met? You are so perfect. So absolutely beautiful. Don't you ever think you aren't." Rachel took a big breath. "And… I love you. I love you so much, sweetheart. You're not just enough for me, you're _more_."

"…Really?"

"Absolutely. Come on, let's go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." They stood up and started to walk towards Quinn's room.

"Rachel?" Quinn said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Rachel smiled.

…

Paisley looked over at the beautiful girl next to her. They were sitting on the couch in the Pierce basement, watching Gossip Girl. Paisley wasn't really watching, she was thinking about something else.

Paisley has thought about coming out before. She really has. It broke her heart when her Bunny was sad, and she could clearly see she was because of this.

Paisley was just scared. Scared of what people would say behind her back. Or what they would think of her and Brittany's relationship. Would she get bullied? Beaten? Taunted. Maybe she would be left alone. Probably not.

She had to start with telling somebody. Paisley couldn't keep it in much longer. The secret felt heavy on her heart. She felt the constant need to blurt it out. She cried herself to sleep most nights. Well, not when Brittany was in bed with her.

Brittany was her rock. How could anyone call the only thing that makes her smile stupid? The only one who brings her joy?

Paisley could come out to someone. As long as it's for Brittany. And she will.

…

Sue Sylvester marched down the crowded hall. A path clearing for her as she made distance.

She walked by a group of gossiping girls and stopped next to them, wanting to hear what they were talking about. They didn't even realize she was there, so they kept conversing. Sue was always in the mood for some dirty details.

"Why hasn't coach kicked Katy off of the team yet? I mean, I think it's been long enough. She looks like she's about to pop! How hasn't Sylvester noticed?" One girl giggled, the rest following after.

_What are they talking about?_, Sue wondered. What do they mean by "Pop"?

"Yeah. How far along is she, like 12 months?" Her annoying and dumb voice said.

"Yeah, her baby must be like an elephant or something!" They all laughed.

Sue walked away from the dumb group of girls with an angry look on her face. She'd finally put everything together.

Katy is pregnant.

…

Okay, so cliffhanger. Sorry about that. The next update will probably be sectionals.

You should go check out my other profile. I just made it yesterday, so it doesn't have any stories yet, but I'm taking requests for any "M" rated fics, because this is kind of my "K-T" profile. So, go do that. My name is bwash0821.

Also, go follow my Glee blog on Tumblr, my name on there is: mr-and-mrs-bowties

Also, did anyone watch last week's episode of America's Next Top Model (Cycle 22)? If so, who did you like?

Till next update,

(I changed my name)


	30. Chapter 30

**Last time on If It Were Easy…**

**Paisley needs to tell someone about herself…  
Sue finds out about Katy's "little problem"…  
Rachel finds about Quinn…  
And IT'S SECTIONALS!**

…

Paisley was sitting next to mother on the couch in their family room. The Home and Garden channel was on the flat screen. It was just a thing that both of them watched when they were hanging out. It was quiet in the room, but not in Paisley's mind, which was racing.

_Just tell her. It's right at the tip of your tongue. Just those two words could get all of that stress you've been having off your chest. What's the worst that could happen… okay, don't think of that. Plus, your mom isn't prejudice. She isn't ignorant. She'll understand… right? Who cares anyways? This is just another bump in the road for you to hop over. Just say it. Deep breath. 3…2…1._

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I… um tell you something?" She said as her heart thumped harder and faster.

Her mother turned her head to look at her daughter. She looked so scared. "What is it, baby?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"That you'll love me no madder what?"

"Of course baby." She moved closer to Paisley. "What's this all about?"

"I've been… kind of thinking about some things, for a while now. And I figured out that something is… _different_ about me."

"And what's that?"

"ThatIlikegirls."

"… Oh. You know I thought I'd feel different when you'd tell me this. I thought that there would be more crying. But I realized that it doesn't really matter that much to me."

"You knew?"

"No, but I always prepared myself for it. Just in case."

"Oh. So, you're not mad o-or disappointed?"

"Nahhh. You still seem pretty normal to me. Now, hush-hush, the show is back on."

…

"You wanted to see me coach?" Katy said as she walked into Sue's office.

"Yes, Katy. Take a seat. Now, I brought you in here because I've recently heard some gossip that you, in fact, are with child."

Katy's face turned into a state of shock.

"And I wanted to check with you to confirm it."

"Umm, yeah, it is true. But I really would appreciate it if you didn't kick me off the Cheerios!"

"Well, tell me what I'm supposed to do. You're my lead cheerleader. I can't have a birthing happen on stage one day!"

"Suspend me then. Temporarily. I'll come back before Nationals. You guys just have to win Sectionals and Regionals without me."

Sue sat back. "Fine. But you don't let any of the girls know about this. Say you're off and you've got a deal."

"Thank you so much Sue. You know you're my favorite coach!" Katy said as she exited the room.

…

Okay short chapter. Still Tying up loose ends. Next chapter will DEFINETLEY be Sectionals.

So, I guess I should explain myself. I haven't update in about 6 months. I am just going through one of the busiest years of school ever. I just haven't had the time nor the inspiration to write more. Hopefully now that we've rounded the corner towards Summer, I can get the ball rolling again. I hope you all are still going to be reading and that you enjoyed this chapter. Love you guys!

Review, Like, Follow.

TBC,

Mr- and- Mrs. Bowties


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! So, it's the first day of summer vacation! And that means I can devote more of my time to writing. So here's a chapter to start off the summer. And there might only be about 2-3 chapters left. If you have any kind of thing you want to happen that hasn't, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

And PLEASE READ THIS PART! I'm going to change a few details in the plot. This chapter is going to be about _regionals _not _sectionals. _It is just better for the story. They of course won sectionals. Katy is in the middle of her 34th week of pregnancy. Everyone knows she is with child. And she is HUGE. That's all.

Enjoy!

I don't own anything.

…

They knew they were good. They had already hit sectionals out of the water. But regionals was just a little more stiff. Even though the set list they had planned was beautiful. And the costumes were amazing. The lighting was glamorous. And, especially, the voices were all used in the best way possible. They had no idea what the other teams had in store. Not even a clue.

But all they could do is hope. Hope that the somewhat risky choices are going to drive them to the top. And make them stand out next to all the other teams that might go the safe route. That's just about the only thing they could do.

…

Katy could not move. She felt like an elephant. How could anyone be this far along with TWINS? Or TRIPLETS?! Oh my god. She couldn't even try to imagine.

If she couldn't even get up out of her rocking chair in the baby's nursery, how is she supposed to dance and sing at regionals? In a wheelchair? She really doesn't want to mess everyone's chance of winning up.

How would the judges react when they see a water buffalo moving around the stage? It just couldn't end up okay. She tried to voice this to Blaine, but he seemed like he didn't want to hear anything like that. He would shut her down and tell her she's beautiful and that she wouldn't mess up anything. But she had a hard time believing him.

But looking around the beautiful nursery that was in her parents' house made her think about how this was all going to be worth it. She could imagine how amazing and precious that the life inside Katy's stomach would be.

…

Katy's costume had to be altered again, last minute. Of course, because she would _not stop growing_! Blaine whispered loving things into Katy's ear as tears flow down her cheeks.

"Babe, it's not that bad. It just means that our baby is healthy and growing well. Just a few more weeks and it will be over."

"Umm… isn't Katy supposed to be on bed rest or something?" said Artie.

"Well, yeah, but we thought we could make an acceptation for today."

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens." Said Mercedes, curling the last piece of her hair.

…

The first song went great. Sure, the choreography is a little bit strenuous, but it was nearly as bad as the second song. Everyone was out of breath by the middle of the second song. Even Mike, who is amazingly in shape. So you can imagine how Katy is feeling right now.

Her back is aching so bad that it feels like someone is plunging a machete into her lower back repeatedly. The thought of doing another song after this one made her skin crawl.

But at least it was a solo, which means very little hard movements. Thank god.

…

They won.

Somehow, even though all the other teams were absolutely incredible, they came out on top. But why dread on the details? They will just celebrate and drown in the congratulations.

…

The after party was pretty fun. Katy wanted to go home after, but Blaine looked like he really wanted to go to the party, so she sucked it up and decided to go for an hour or so.

And she was having fun talking to her friends. Until she got a searing pain go through her abdomen. And then another. She screamed. And then yelled Blaine's name.

Blaine rushed over. "What is it?!"

Liquid gushed out all over the couch Katy was sitting on.

"I'm in labor!"

…

THE BABY IS COMING!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys! Other update? This soon? I'm on a little bit of a roll. Just kidding! I think that the next chapter will be the epilogue but I'm not completely sure yet. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own anything.

…

The next 30 minutes was just a mess. A mess of rushing to the hospital, screaming, and panicking. Blaine was trying his hardest to calm Katy down but she was just not having it. She was thrashing and yelling at everyone who tried to help her. And Blaine for putting her in this position.

The contractions she was experiencing felt like period cramps times one-thousand. Like the baby is BALLING UP inside her. And it hurt worse than anything she's ever been through.

Blaine was resting his hand on her stomach and could feel her muscles contracting.

It took a few minutes to convince Katy to get out of the car when they got to the hospital. As soon as they walked into the place, they brought a wheelchair and carried Katy away into a private room. They sent Blaine to put on scrubs.

When he got back, they were checking Katy's cervix dilation.

"She is about 6 centimeters apart. Very close to having your baby, Ms. Hummel." The nurse said.

Her back and abdomen was getting the most pain. Her contractions were coming down to be 4 minutes apart and intensifying. She could barely even talk.

"I am going to go get you some water. I'll be right back," she said.

As another contraction hit, Blaine held his girlfriend's hand and told her to breathe deeply.

"Blaine! It hurts so bad!"

"Just breathe. It will be over soon. And I promise it will all be worth it when the baby comes. And we'll be a family."

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"Okay."

…

When the nurse got back, the contractions were only 3 minutes apart.

"Where have you been? It's been almost 25 minutes."

"I'm sorry, the doctor needed me for a second. Let me go ahead and check how many centimeters she is now."

Katy now felt very shaky and a burning… down there. It was very uncomfortable. Not to mention the horrible pain coercing through her.

"Okay, you are now at 9 inches dilated. It's time to get the doctor and surgery room ready. Just hang in there for a few more minutes."

"Oh my god." Katy said as she looked over at Blaine, fear written all over her face.

"Babe, it will be fine, okay? We are ready for this baby. I promise. We're going to have this baby, and we're going to be great! Okay?"

Katy gave a short nod but still looked very nervous.

…

"Okay, Katy, last push!" The doctor said.

Katy pushed as hard as she could, screaming out as the last of her baby was pushed then pulled out of her. Sweat was pouring off of her skin, her hair and hospital gown matted down. She breathed deeply, relief flowing through that it was finally over.

"It's a girl!" the nurse said.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?" The doctor said as she handed the scissors to Blaine.

"Yeah," he mumbled, seemingly in a daze. He cut the cord and gave the tool back to the doctor.

The cries coming from across the room were like music to the two teens ears.

…

The first time Blaine held his baby was when his little girl was finally cleaned off and checked to make sure she was okay. Katy was also cleaned up, on the bed beside him, sleeping.

He was nervous he was going to hold her wrong. Or, even worse, drop her. He would be so disappointed in himself. But, the nurse showed him how to properly hold her when he looked like he was having a hard time.

The baby was pale with straight, dark brown hair. When she opened her dark hazel eyes and looked up at Blaine, she gave a little smile. She was so small, but still healthy, only being few weeks early.

Blaine had a little bit of a hard time believing that this beautiful thing resting in his arms was actually his. That he could be a part of creating something so special and precious.

"She's so beautiful." Katy said, startling Blaine. She put her hand on Blaine's upper arm.

"Yeah, she really is."

…

Okay last kind of the last chapter, other than the epilogue. I hope you guys like the birth of Blaine and Katy's baby. Oh! And I forgot to ask last chapter, what do you guys think the baby's name should be? I really have no clue what to name her! HELP ME!

Don't forget to favorite share and follow!

Mr. and Mrs. Bowties


End file.
